Clase Social
by W0LF WHITE
Summary: Tu no entras en su clase social... Cuando el destino los une pero las personas y sus perjuicios los separan, ¿Podrá el amor ser mas fuerte que la realidad? SasuSaku Fanfic - Obra original de Wolf White
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

El un humilde estudiante aspirante a policía amante del oficio gracias a su familia arraigada desde generaciones a la justicia y emblema de las fuerzas públicas de seguridad.

Su nombre **Sasuke Uchiha.**

Ella una estudiante de medicina de buen estatus social y renombrado apellido con una familia constituida por cirujanos como su madre y empresarios como su padre.

Su nombre **Sakura haruno.**

Una mañana como cualquiera en la ciudad un chico de 21 años lucha para poder agarrar su buseta abarrotada de pasajeros -La explicación gráfica de aquella situación seria algo así como sardinas en latas- Sale corriendo y se guinda de la puerta del transporte, dirán que esto es una locura pero en su país es muy común sobre todo para la gente de su estrato social.

Rayos pensar que por poco pierdo el transporte de las 7:00am, Me quede dormido por acostarme tarde anoche acomodando el Dojo de karate en el comando -Pensó Sasuke mientras luchaba por mantenerse guindado de aquella puerta-

En su carro camino a la universidad se encontraba una hermosa chica casi chocando con un abusador camionetero.

Estúpido, imbécil, estas ciego! –Grito Sakura tocando la bocina-

Mira como van guindados -Dijo Ino haciendo referencia a Sakura para que prestara atención a la escena- No puedo creer la codicia de esta gente no saben cuando dejar de montar personas en su transporte.

Tienes razón -Afirmo Sakura viendo a su vez a un chico que se encontraba guindado en la puerta de aquel transporte, en ese momento el chico también la miro con sus hermosos ojos-

¿Oye no te parece que es bastante guapo? -Pregunto la oji azul mientras se fijaba en el mismo sujeto que llamaba la atención de su amiga-

Si -Afirmo Sakura aun mirándolo fascinada-

Me imagino una aventura sexual con el, por lo menos pasaría un buen rato eso es ¡Seguro!, después de todo solo sirven para divertirse en la cama, ¡Si! que otra cosa te puede enseñar esa gente con su baja educación y pobreza, solo quieren dinero, mis padres de seguro me matarían si me ven con ese piojoso-Sentencio la Yamanaka despectivamente-

Sakura no hizo ningún tipo de comentario con respecto a lo que su amiga había expresado, pero ella pensaba que aquí la única de mala educación era Ino por denigrar a las personas así solo por su condición económica.

Ella estaba cansada de que la hicieran creer que los únicos caballeros y buenos eran aquellos que tenían el derecho dado por sus bienes y estatus cuando en realidad el 80% de esa gente solo se amaba a sí misma y eran mas falsos que una escalera de anime.

Me doy cuenta mientras la buseta esta apunto de avanzar que hay un auto que casi nos choca -Al notar aquel evento el dirigió su mirada al vehículo para fijarse mejor en el conductor-

¡Ah! ¡Tenía que ser mujer! Locas frenéticas frente a un volante, de seguro es una ricachonas que se cree mejor que nadie -Pensó el pelinegro cuando distinguió la figura femenina que conducía-

Aunque Sasuke era un chico educado el también sufría eso que muchas personas independientemente de su estatus padecemos y se llama discriminación social.

Vaya puede ser una ricachona, loca, frenética pero es muy hermosa, me gustaría conocerla - Al fijarse mejor Sasuke quedo embobado con la chica que manejaba violentamente aquel automóvil-

Si claro, como si ella me fuera a prestar atención, tal vez con una cuenta en dólares en el extranjero y brujería podría siquiera hablarme -Afirmaba para si mismo al recordar su realidad económica-

En ese momento un chico lo toca en el hombro y lo saluda desde el umbral del transporte.

Hola teme espabílate o te caerás y mira que seguro no paga idiotas -Comento un imperativo Rubio-

Ah -Contesto Sasuke distraidamente mientras el BMW de Sakura esquivaba la unidad colectiva y pasaba cerca de el, en ese momento intercambio miradas con la hermosa chica-

Sí que es hermosa…-Pensó el Uchiha mientras detallaba cada facción de ese hermoso ejemplar femenino-

Sí que es guapo…-Confirmo ella al pasar mas cerca de aquel chico y inspeccionarlo de lleno con sus hermosos ojos jade-

* * *

><p><strong>Camino al instituto policial.<strong>

¿Naruto que haces en una Buseta? -Pregunto el azabache confundido-

¿Acaso no es más emocionante? -Comento el imperativo amigo de Sasuke con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-

Estás loco rubio idiota -Afirmo mientras golpeaba a su amigo en la cabeza con un movimiento ancestral conocido como...¡LEPE!

Es que Naruto poseía su propio auto y otros tipos de lujos esto gracias a su familia quienes nunca estuvieron de acuerdo que Naruto optara por una carrera como ser policía dado los peligros del oficio.

Pero ellos no querían ser solo unos simples policías, querían llegar a ser capitanes de sus brigadas, Sasuke de la brigada anti secuestro como su padre para ser más específicos, por eso estudiaban para ser como la S.W.A.T en su país, este era un mundo fascinante para los jóvenes pero lleno de gente corrupta y peligros, pues el mayor enemigo no estaba en la calle si no a tus propias espaldas.

**Momentos después...**

Oye mira esa chica, que bonita es, ¿Porque no le pides su número? parece mirarte mucho –Naruto se refería a una joven cercana a ellos dentro de la unidad pública que se encontraba sentada solo a unos puestos del lado contrario, en ese momento ya se había desocupado un poco la unidad colectiva por lo tanto nuestros protagonistas ya se encontraban sentados-

Y efectivamente aquella chica estaba interesada en su persona.

¿Él se preguntaba que le veían las mujeres? el no creía tener nada en especial.

Pero no era así, Sasuke era un joven que medía 1.82cm aproximadamente, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos y cabello negro azabache que generaban un contraste  
>fascinante a los ojos de cualquier mujer, una mirada que podría ser gentil o peligrosa y penetrante dependiendo de la situación, sus rasgos faciales delicados pero masculinos, un cuerpo atlético debido a que el pelinegro además de ser cinturón negro 2dan en Karate era practicante de Judo y Boxeo, el había conocido otras Artes marciales como el Sanda, Kenpo, Tai Chi Tradicional, Taekwondo, Etc.<p>

El vivía cerca de un complejo deportivo donde impartían estas actividades físicas por lo tanto le era fácil desplazarse hasta aquel lugar y entrenar, además no tenía que pagar nada en absoluto eran instalaciones del gobierno por lo tanto gratuitas, y así el Uchiha paso toda su niñez más interesado en el combate y la vía del guerrero que en una pelota.

En conclusión Sasuke era un chico apuesto y eso no se podía negar.

Ummm si lo es, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, déjame en paz, lígatela tú -Balbuceo el azabache con fastidio-

¡Sabes que no puedo! estoy con Hinata y no tengo ojos para ninguna otra mujer-Dijo Naruto orgulloso de si mismo-

Pfffss Si claro me vas a cortar con ese baso de cartón -Comento divertido-

Ah no molestes, por cierto ¿Leíste el manga que te envié? -Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad-

Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke y lo había conocido practicando Karate, ese era un rubio idiota pero una excelente persona, simpática, alegre y bromista de cabello tan amarillo como el sol, ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa siempre acentuada en su hermoso rostro, cuerpo atlético y tan alto como Sasuke bueno quizás unos centímetros menos.

No tuve tiempo, después de salir de clases tengo que dar Karate en el comando y luego ir al gimnasio de mujeres y dictar la clase de defensa personal salir de allí y llegar a casa ayudar a mi madre en lo que pueda o repara algo roto, mi casa ya parece la casa del terror, todo suena o todo se rompe y eso sin contar los fines de semana que tengo que trabajar en el club nocturno como Seguridad -Explico mientras recordaba su rutina-

Bueno sabes que si necesitas dinero yo te puedo prestar -Le indico gentilmente a su amigo-

¡No Naruto! eso no! Aprecio tu gentileza pero no seré un amigo mal viviente -Respondió el Onix sin titubear mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana-

Si disculpa no quise ofenderte -Contesto Naruto desanimado por su error-

No te preocupes, ¡Ahora bájate que ya llegamos! -Señalo el Uchiha a Naruto mientras lo golpeaba levemente con su codo a un costado para que reaccionara-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Una hermosa chica se encontraba llevando acabo un baile elegante y poderoso que requería una condición física tenaz, para nadie es un secreto que la danza no es fácil y menos para la capitana del equipo Universitario Sakura Haruno.

Era un placer para los ojos y el alma verla bailar, todo se adaptaba a su hermoso cuerpo, delicado, frágil pero flexible y fuerte como una rama de bamboo, piernas hermosas acompañadas ascendentemente por unas caderas anchas pero no exageradas, una cintura delgada, un pecho nada voluminoso pero exquisito, una postura erguida, un mentón elevado y una mirada llena de arrogancia, cabello exótico y sus ojos, ¡por dios! eran una rareza, algo magníficamente bello parecían el amazonas por que eran capaces de transportarte a otro mundo con su verde jade. Además de su físico la chica poseía una mente brillante y un corazón de fuego.

Vaya, vaya, si me descuido perderé ante ti siempre, frente de marquesina -Comento la rubia-

Quien expresaba ese adjetivo era nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka una chica bella en todos los aspectos físicos, no se quedaba atrás al lado de su amiga y con una picardía única.

¿Que dices ino puerca? Jamás podrás estar a mi nivel nisiquiera en el amor perderé ante ti -Afirmo la pelirosa-

Eso ya lo veremos -Comento desafiante Ino acercándose a Sakura-

Las dos quedaron cara cara cuando de repente.

Jajajaja…-Sonríen alegremente-

Mejor apúrate ya término la práctica, acuérdate que me tienes que llevar a casa hoy, sabes que mi carro es un fiasgo, después de que atropelle a ese gato solo he tenido mala suerte con mi vida -Expreso fastidiada la mejor amiga de Sakura-

Ehhhh tal vez sea el destino cobrando sus cuentas –Dijo la oji jade en tono sombrío-

¡Basta Sakura! Sabes que no me gusta jugar con eso, Tu sabes que no fue mi culpa.

¡Y para mas ñapa! el gato era negro, Jajajajaja -Comento Sakura en tono divertido-

¡Si! riete, riete, pero si muero serás a la primera que vaya a jalar las patas, ¡Te lo aseguro!

Ahhh eso no! Pfff, Jajajaja, mejor me voy a cambiar -Contesto Sakura tomando por el hombro a su compañera y apartándola-

¿Seguiré siendo sexy cuando sea un fantasma?-Pregunta Random del día-

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -Expreso asombrada Sakura mientras se colocaba la ropa que cubría la de entrenamiento-

Es una broma, una broma, eso es tan superficial que parezco una chica de porrismo y no una de danza -Comento Ino tapándose la boca con una mano y agitando la otra-

Haaa vaya eso fue duro, pero cierto, Jajajaja...-Aseguro la pelirosa ante su amiga-

Jajajajaaaa -Las dos rieron nuevamente-

Vamos, ahora tengo que recordar donde estacione el auto y tú me ayudaras a encontrarlo -Señalo Sakura a su acompañante rubia-

* * *

><p><strong>Saliendo de la clase de defensa personal para mujeres.<strong>

Ufff ¡Vaya! estoy agotado y no tengo ni un bolívar en los bolsillos -Pero la clase fue fantástica, me agrada mucho poder enseñar algo que me apasiona tanto, pensó-

¡Hey teme así que estas re pobre de nuevo!

¿Que haces aquí dobe?

Esperando que hinata salga del gimnasio recordé que tu das clases aquí, ¡gracias a mi claro! y me dije a mi mismo, mi mismo vamos a fastidiar al Uchiha, así que me di ala tarea de buscarte y justo cuando creí que te habías ido te encontré -Señalo el oji azul-

¿Solo me venias a humillar? Todo por que fuiste tú quien me recomendó el sitio, ¿No? -Comento Sasuke volteando la cara hacia un lado-

Jajajaja, Toma para que no digas que soy mal amigo -Expreso el rubio lanzando a su vez un objeto hacia el Uchiha-

¿Que es esto? –Pregunto el oji negro atrapando con su mano el objeto lanzado-

Unas llaves pendejo, ¿O que crees que es? ¿Comida?

¡Idiota yo sé que son unas llaves! -Contesto Enojado el Azabache-

¿Entonces para que preguntas? -Resoplo el rubio mientras subía sus dos brazos en un gesto interrogativo-

-.- Albert Einstein tenía razón, solo Hay dos cosas infinitas, el Universo y la estupidez humana. Pero yo digo que son tres, el universo, la estupidez humana y tu ¡Idiotez!

Jajajaja, me alagas, ¡Ok! ¡Ok!, te explico, vete en mi moto yo te la presto por hoy, está en el estacionamiento en el puesto número, 9 -Comento Naruto mientras rascaba su cabeza recordando donde había estacionado la moto-

Pero, No Naruto.

¡Ah! nada de eso Sasuke, Eres casi como mi hermano a mí no me cuesta nada, ¡Vamos acepta!

¿Como te iras tú? Yo no te llevare a mis espaldas -Afirmo el pelinegro-

Ahhhh, eso sería tan romántico -estrellas en los ojos- ¡Eres un patán! no eres nada cariñoso conmigo -Contesto Naruto haciendo un puchero-

¿Y entonces? –Pregunto impaciente el Uchiha-

Me iré con Hinata en su auto, hoy estará sola en su casa, así que mi moto solo estorbaría, pienso quedarme con ella toda la noche.

Jujuju, Vaya Naruto -Dice dándole un codazo al costado del cuerpo y haciendo una mueca sexy-

¡Oye! ¡Oye! no pienses mal, no me quedare haciendo eso, solo veremos una película y le contare un cuento, Jajajaja, nahhh, Además de ser mi novia Hinata es mi mejor amiga por eso tenemos otros métodos para divertirnos, así que tranquilo.

Lo imagino, viniendo de ti rubio Idiota de seguro es leer manga, ver anime, jugar videojuegos, comer pizza y helado hasta desfallecer, ¿No?

Que bien me conoces, ¿Lo mismo que te gusta a ti no teme?

Ummm, bueno cambiando de tema, acepto tu oferta pero solo por hoy, gracias me salvaste de nuevo.

Ni lo menciones, ahora me voy, Hinata me debe estar buscando-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba de un lado a otro-

Si, nos vemos mañana -Balbuceo el Onix despidiéndose con la mano-

Sasuke fue en busca de la motocicleta al estacionamiento.

¡Oh si! Un hermoso ejemplar, era nada más y nada menos que una Harley Davidson Fat boy con un estilo Chopper, al manejarla a toda velocidad hacia que su conductor se viera imponente en esa bestia de dos ruedas, y vaya que a Sasuke le encantaba esta moto, ¡Pero! era todo un lujo, tendría que vender un riñón, medio hígado y un ojo de la cara para poder costear algo así.

Que hermosa eres cuando lleguemos a casa te daré todo el cariño que te mereces –Hablaba el Uchiha con la motocicleta agachándose y tocándola-

En ese momento pasaron algunas personas y lo miraron extrañados.

¿Que pasa? ¿acaso no puedo hablar con esta hermosura?-Pregunto a los espectadores mientras subía una ceja-

Las personas apresuraron el paso y desaparecieron al decir...¡LOCO!

-.- Bastardos que han de entender ustedes simples mortales, tranquila mi amor no los escuches -Comento Sasuke refiriéndose a la moto, luego se montó en ella cerrándose su chaqueta de cuero negra que definía aún mejor sus anchos hombros, brazos fuertes y caderas estrechas, se colocó el casco, subió unas hermosas botas negras que contrastaban con el pantalón de Jean azul al soporte de los pies de la motocicleta y arranco con un fuerte estruendo generado por el potente motor de la Harley-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Camino a casa de Ino.**

Fue mala idea haber tomado este atajo te dije que nos fuéramos por la autopista -Aseguro Sakura mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores desde su auto-

Pero tú sabes que a esta hora hay una cola interminable no quería perder tiempo- Respondió la rubia-

Debí suponer que me pasaría algo así estando contigo, ¡tú y tu mala suerte Ino!

El automóvil de Sakura tenía un neumático dañado, ella hubiera preferido llegar hasta la casa de Ino para poder cambiarlo pero el objeto no resistió mas, a tal punto que el Rin casi pegaba contra el pavimento.

Será mejor que cambiemos esto rápido la calle está muy sola -Comento la pelirosa bajándose del automóvil-

Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a algún hombre o llamar a Sai -Expreso preocupada la oji azul-

Nada de eso yo lo puedo hacer sola, ayúdame a sacar el gato del maletero yo hare el resto.

¿Y eso que es? ¿En que nos puede ayudar ese animal? -Dijo Ino un poco confundida-

-.- Olvídalo solo vigila que no venga nadie extraño -Señalo la oji Jade mientras se dirigía al maletero de su BMW-

¡Ok! -Afirmo Ino-

Con gran dificultad Sakura cambio el neumático dañado.

Bueno ya está listo –Expreso la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Solo falta guardar las cosas en el maletero de nuevo y nos vamos.

Oye Sakura apúrate vienen dos chicos muy sospechosos.

¿Ah? -Pregunto la compañera de Ino confundida-

Ehhh mira esas dos hermosuras, vamos a fastidiarlas –Le comento a su amigo uno de los chicos sospechosos Random-

Mi amor quien fuera mantequilla para derretirse en ese bollo…-dijo vulgarmente uno de ellos pasando al lado de Ino y siguiendo de largo-

-¡Por dios qué horror! no sé qué es peor su aspecto o sus piropos, pensó Sakura-

¿Que te pasa idiota acaso no sabes respetar a una dama? –Respondió la pelirosa a los acosadores de manera desafiante-

¿Que has dicho fresa? –Expreso uno de los Acosadores Random devolviéndose- ¡Tú te lo has ganado! Te hare pagar por tu altanería, Que tal si nos divertimos un rato -Dijo sacando del bolsillo una navaja y haciendo referencia a su amigo-

¡Si! A mí me dejas ala catira disfrutare un buen rato con esas curvas-Comento el Acosador Random 2 devolviéndose junto a su compañero-

A Sakura casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas de la impresión, nunca se imagino una reacción como esa por parte de ellos, ah! ella y su gran bocota.

¡No puede ser! solo falta que me orine un perro-Expreso la oji jade fastidiada-

¿Ahora que vamos hacer? –Comento Ino muy nerviosa-

En ese momento Sakura que se encontraba en la acera cerca de ino sin percatarse se va retirando hacia la calle alarmada por el individuo que se acercaba a ella con la navaja.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba en la Harley aun camino a su casa cantando una de sus canciones favoritas de L'Arc~en~Ciel llamada My heart draws a dream.<p>

Hora kaze ga ugoki dashita…

Mada akirametari ha shinai…

Taiyou wo kumo no saki ni kanjiru…

Kyakufuu de irou to…

A ver tomado este atajo fue lo mejor, por aquí no hay tanto tráfico -Pensó el azabache para luego seguir cantando-

Kono mune ha!

Yume wo egaiteku yo dokomademo takaku!

Jiyuu ni mau no sa My Heart draws a dream  
>Oh!<p>

Oritatsu kanata de me wo aketara…

Egao no mama no kimi ni aeru ki ga shite…

Rurarara Aeru to ii na…

Rararaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Mierdaaaa!

Expreso el oji negro percatándose de una forma que se atravesaba en su camino salida de la nada.  
>En ese momento con un rápido movimiento evito el objeto por unos centímetros, volcó y callo de la moto.<p>

¡Ahhhh! rayos Malditacea, ¿Que fue eso? -Se pregunto atónito y con el corazón acelerado por lo ocurrido, luego volteo a ver rápidamente al causante de su desgracia-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Sakura escucha el estruendo de una motocicleta y voltea rápidamente y se percata que la moto la va a envestir inmediatamente su reacción física fue abrazarse a sí misma para protegerse y esperar el golpe que nunca llego.

¡Por dios! –Exclamo Haruno al ver que el conductor la había evitado volcaba y caía de la moto-

En el suelo adolorido Sasuke dirigió su mirada ónix ala pelirosa, la miro confundido y luego enfadado.

¿Será que morí y ya estoy en el cielo enfrente de un ángel? qué mujer tan hermosa -Pensaba el pelinegro mientras se quitaba el casco y analizaba mejor la situación- No, no estoy muerto allí está la moto del dobe volcada en el césped y con un retrovisor roto, rallada, y …y…-Recordando su furia-

¿Que pasa contigo mujer acaso estas ciega o querías suicidarte? -Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se aseguraba de no haber sufrido ningún daño grave-

Sakura lo miraba confundida y aún en estado de shock.

¡Ayúdanos! –Grito Ino del otro lado del auto- Nos quieren hacer daño, por favor!

¿Ahhh?...¿Que dices? ¿Que te ayude?...¿Por qué? ¿Me has visto cara de súper héroe o qué? –Respondió Sasuke percatándose de la escena y de las personas allí presentes-

¿Acaso peleaban con sus novios y ahora quieren que las ayude? ¡después de que casi me matan!-Comento incrédulo el azabache-

Saliendo de su asombro y ahora con furia Sakura comento- Serás idiota como crees que estos bichos raros pueden ser nuestros novios acaso estas ciego no ves que tiene una navaja en la mano.

Sasuke presto atención al arma y dedujo que se trataba de un atraco.

Bueno entrégale tus pertenencias y ya -Respondió Dirigiéndose hacia la moto levantándola y examinándola rápidamente-

Patan -Dijo para sí misma la pelirosa-

¡Ah! y después que les entreguen todo me tienes que pagar los daños de la moto rosadita -Comento en voz muy alta para que Sakura lo escuchara-

¡Hey! ¡Yuju! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy yo -Expreso llamando la atención el acosador Random- Ahora sigamos con lo nuestro muñeca acompáñame para divertirme un rato.

No aléjate de mí, Ino ¡Corre!-Exclamo Sakura preocupada-

No, no te dejare aquí, ¡Auxilioooo! ¡Auxilioooo!

Cállate catira si no quieres que te desfigure tu hermoso cuerpo a punta de golpes -Comento el Acosador Random 2-

Sasuke se percata de nuevo de aquella escena.

¿Oye que les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Solo querían robarlas no? ¡Ya lárguense! -Expreso el pelinegro después de analizar nuevamente la situación-

Tu no te metas niño bonito piérdete con tu lindo juguetico de dos ruedas -Le respondió el Acosador Random 1 mientras señalaba la moto-

¡Ahhhhh! Cómo pudiste ofender a la Harley de ese modo, te hare pagar tu comentario, además no permitiré que te lleves a las chicas, puedo aceptar un asalto porque no me incumbe y no me quiero ganar una puñalada de gratis ¡Pero! que abuses de personas indefensas y sobre todo de mujeres no lo permitiré! Maldito bastardo, además ya estoy muy cabreado por la situación -Dijo exaltado y rabioso el pelinegro- Ustedes dos me servirán como saco de practica y defenderé a la justicia, el amor, el coraje, la valentía, una sociedad llena de valores, un mundo mejor, la paz mundial, wifi gratis everywhere, un mundo dond…

En ese momento mientras Sasuke entretenía a los criminales con su discurso, rápidamente ino entro al automóvil y lo encendió, Sakura disimuladamente se deslizo hasta el asiento del copiloto con el fin de buscar su teléfono y llamar a la policía pero su amiga arranco el auto estrepitosamente cerrando la puerta del copiloto y dejando impactada a la pelirosa.

¿Que haces? -Pregunto la Haruno-

Escapando por mi vida, ¿O que crees? ¡No es obvio!

No lo podemos dejar allí, ¡Lo mataran! -Señalo nerviosa-

Mira, agradece que no te deje a ti Sakura.

Esto está mal -Comento la oji jade mientras echaba un vistazo hacia atrás y divisando a las tres personas ya muy alejadas y todas las herramientas que ella utilizaba para cambiar el caucho en el pavimento-

¿Pero que rayos?-Expreso confundido el azabache al presenciar tal acción y en ese momento las tres personas allí presentes se miraron sorprendidas, luego instantáneamente los dos individuos que acosaban a las chicas reaccionaron.

¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Te voy a dejar como un colador por sapo!-Dijo el Acosaror Random 1-

Luego te robaremos todo y disfrutaremos de tu linda motocicleta-Comento el Acosador Random 2-

Jajajajaja!–Lo miraron confundidos los criminales- Serán idiotas, ¡Que me pueden robar si no tengo ni donde caer muerto? ¡Pero! Con la moto no se van a meter, luego veré como resuelvo con esas mujeres, ahora me voy a divertir un rato con ustedes, ¿A ver quién viene primero?-Pregunto el Onix-

* * *

><p>¿Porque presiento que ese chico está más enamorado de la moto que de las mujeres?<p>

¡Y yo que se! todo paso tan rápido, solo agradezco a dios que ese chico apareció es un patán pero por lo menos nos ayudó a escapar, espero que la policía haya llegado a tiempo -Dijo Sakura preocupada-

¡Si claro! sobre todo en nuestro país que llega primero la pizza que pides por teléfono que la policía,

Ademas parecía bastante capaz de defenderse, ¿O es que acaso no viste ese cuerpo? ¿Pensándolo bien era bastante guapo no crees?

Mira ino ahora no tengo cabeza para eso, creo que se me murieron todos los parásitos del susto, mejor conduce rápido quiero llegar a tu casa ¡Ya!

Bueno es cierto lo que mi loca amiga dice, parecía bastante capaz de defenderse pero uno nunca sabe con esos sucios criminales, ummm, por cierto me parece haberlo visto en algún otro lado, esos hermosos ojos -Pensó para si misma la pelirosa-

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto el Uchiha...<strong>

Colocándose en una guardia tranquila y con los brazos bajos Sasuke se irguió con orgullo y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, reflejaban peligro, poder, una luz dentro de la oscuridad que solo intimidaba, la luz de un espíritu guerrero.

Los dos hombres dudaron pero al ver que el pelinegro no subía la guardia ni sacaba ningún tipo de arma se fueron al ataque confiados.

Esa era la estrategia de Sasuke que pensaran hasta el último momento que ellos tenían la ventaja no iba a revelar que sabía defenderse.

El Acosador Random 1 Dirigió el cuchillo a la zona media del cuerpo del uchiha con agresividad, El azabache lo esquivo desplazando y ejecutando a su vez un fuerte bloqueo de karate llamado Gedan Barai, rápidamente golpeo un punto vital -Su garganta- Luego un codazo en forma descendente a la cara del criminal, tomo la muñeca del individuo y con una hermosa llave lo mando al suelo violentamente, pero ya estaba noqueado por el codazo feroz, totalmente ensangrentado y con la nariz fracturada.

Sin perder de vista al otro contrincante, el individuo numero dos mejor conocido como Acosador Random 2 se le abalanzo solo con los puños, el pelinegro pudo esquivarlos sin pensarlo dos veces y contra ataco rápidamente con un Jab seguido de un recto de derecha y para terminar un hermoso uppercut generando un fuerte sonido al impactar en el rostro del individuo, este ultimo movimiento hizo caer al acosador hacia atrás con la mandíbula desencajada, y así el criminal quedo fuera de combate tendido a sus anchas en el duro pavimento.

Pensé que pondrían más resistencia, quería pelear un poco más, bueno mejor no tiento a mi suerte. Fiuuu por lo menos ya me los quite de encima -Sasuke ahora se dirigía ala moto-

¡No puede ser! ¿Como voy a pagar esto? Si el dobe se entera me va a matar -Comento para si mismo mientras examinaba mas a fondo la maquina- Por lo menos no estas tan mal, pero antes de irme -Dirigiéndose de nuevo a los individuos tirados en el suelo- Dado que no hicieron más que fastidiarme -Dijo el azabache agachándose y tomando las carteras de aquellos personajes- ¡Me vengare! -Sacando todo el dinero de las mismas-

El karma debería estar agradecido conmigo ¡Yo sí que hago un buen trabajo! Muajajajajaaaahh...ahhh, será mejor que me vaya antes que llegue la policía y me confundan con un ladrón y termine preso -Pensó Sasuke mientras miraba de un lado a otro la solitaria calle-

-El oji negro Arranco en la moto- Bueno hermosura no creo que sea tan grave tu accidente por lo menos andas igual que antes eso es un alivio -Comento haciendo referencia a la Harley-

-Casi llegando a casa Sasuke paso por donde una viejecita que siempre pedía limosna en uno de los semáforos y le dejo todo el dinero que saco de las carteras de los malhechores-

Por que Sasuke hace algo como esto si el es un chico necesitado de dinero...

Para el lo mas importante eran sus principios y valores era el camino que había escogido recorrer por lo tanto no le interesaba el dinero que no era ganado con el sudor de su frente en cambio le parecía un acto de justicia esta acción.

Muchas gracias joven -Expreso Agradecía la viejecita con una gran sonrisa-

De nada -Respondió el Onix alejándose en la motocicleta mientras pensaba en la chica que había sido la causante de su desgracia-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Llegando a su casa Sasuke guardo la motocicleta en el garaje y entro en busca de su madre.**

Bendición mama, ¿Como estas? ¿Que tal tu día?

Hola hijo, muy bien acabando de llegar de trabajar, disculpa pronto estará lista tu cena apenas colocaron el gas hace un momento, no sé por qué lo habían cortado si apenas debíamos una cuota nada más.

No te preocupes madre avísame cuando esté lista estaré en mi habitación -Subiendo a su habitación-

Por cierto Sasuke me pareció escuchar una moto, ¿Naruto te la presto de nuevo?

Si, quería que le reparara algunas cosas que él le rompió -No le comentaría a su madre lo ocurrido-

Mikoto uchiha era una mujer hermosa y de rasgos bastante parecidos a los de Sasuke, actualmente trabajaba como señora de servicio en una casa de familia.

Habitacion de Sasuke:

Repleta de trofeos y medallas se divisaban también pesas, una pequeña cama, el televisor, una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros y series, un Xbox 360 y por ultimo su laptop, todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio, Sasuke gozaba del beneficio de esos artefactos(su teléfono, el 360 y la laptop) gracias a su hermano Itachi que se los había traído desde los estados unidos la última vez que vino a casa.

Itachi entro al instituto policial apenas se graduó de bachiller y como un profesional destacado fue elegido como escolta y llevado a otro país, el sueldo de itachi no era tan malo pero él también tenía una familia que mantener con su esposa Konan, igualmente Sasuke estaba muy agradecido con su hermano, cada vez que podía mandaba dinero para su madre y se comunicaba con ellos rápidamente, por su trabajo de escolta de una personalidad tan misteriosa como la que el custodiaba no podía estar comunicándose con ninguna otra persona y mucho menos de otro país.

La casa donde vivia fue la herencia de su difunto padre, Fugaku Uchiha quien era un policía de elite, capitán de la brigada antisecuestro y rescate de rehenes, Fugaku poseía muchas condecoraciones por su coraje, inteligencia y valentía entre otras grandes proezas, era como un súper héroe para Sasuke así lo veía el cuándo era un niño como un súper hombre, cuando fue asesinado por razones desconocidas a Sasuke se le vino el mundo encima y luego se enteró que fue una traición, desde que recibió esa noticia parte de su corazón late para hacer realidad una meta y esa es vengar la muerte de su padre.

El resto de la familia Uchiha estaba conformada por su tio Madara capitán de la brigada que era de su padre, su tío kagami y sus dos primos óbito y shisui el cual era muy amigo de Itachi, todos en rangos de sargentos en las brigadas asignadas.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta un poco estropeada por la caída de la moto la puso a un lado y se recostó en la cama recordando la loca situación vivida esa noche.

Será mejor que me acueste temprano mañana será otro día…-Comento el Azabache para si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño-

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Sakura.<strong>

¡Ya llegue!

¿Donde estabas metida Sakura? -Pregunto Tsunade preocupada-

Tsunade era la madre de Sakura una mujer joven para su edad y muy bella, Sakura era más parecida físicamente a su abuelo kizashi que a sus padres, digamos que el carácter de Tsunade era uno de los rasgos principales heredados por Sakura.

Mama solo me entretuve más de lo común entrenando, no te preocupes.

Señorita Haruno, ¿Quiere que le sirva la cena? ya está lista -Comento Chiyo-

Chiyo era una señora mayor que se encargaba del cuidado de la familia, como señora de servicio junto a otra trabajadora eran las que mantenían la casa Haruno en orden.

No te preocupes Chiyo no tengo hambre, gracias.

Ok señorita que pace buena noche -Retirándose del living-

Gracias Chiyo igualmente.

¿No me digas que estás haciendo dieta?

No madre solo estoy muy cansada, me voy acostar, ¿Donde está mi padre?

Jiraiya está en el despacho, será mejor que no lo molestes anda irritado y ocupado con un negocio -El padre de Sakura un hombre robusto y picaron, siempre ocupado con su trabajo-

Ummm ok, y a ti como te fue hoy en la Clínica?

Muy bien hija, pude evitar que varias personas murieran, ¡Ya sabes así es tu madre!

Jajajaja, si lo sé! Bueno me voy a mi habitación, feliz noche saludos a mi padre -Dijo Sakura mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación-

Ok hija, dios te Bendiga.

Habitación de Sakura:

También estaba repleta de trofeos y medallas, una laptop, su tablet, un gran televisor, un flamante escritorio, una gran biblioteca con libros de todo tipo y series, un mueble grande de color rosado a mitad del cuarto, una gran cama, un gran closet al estilo Hollywood, un baño con yacusi si! ese era el paraíso para descansar después de un día como hoy.

-La pelirosa se encontraba tumbada en la cama pensando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando sonó su teléfono- Espero que no sea Sasori no tengo paciencia para hablar con el ahora.

¿Hello? –Contesto sin mirar la pantalla del teléfono-

¡Hola frente de marquesina!

Ino puerca ¿Que pasa? ¿Aun estas asustada?

No es eso Sakura estuve pensando y recordé que el novio de Hinata tiene un amigo que da clases de  
>defensa personal para mujeres, ¿No crees que sería muy conveniente tomar algunas clases?<p>

Ummm, me parece una excelente opción, ¿Y eso tu pensando? Yamanaka me sorprendes.

Créeme esa experiencia no la quiero volver a repetir, si puedo aprender a defenderme ¡Lo hare!

Tienes razón amiga, bueno y ¿Donde es?

Hinata me dijo que es en el gimnasio de mujeres donde ella entrena, mañana iremos, ya le dije que nos veríamos haya.

Bueno está bien mañana me cuentas los detalles, ha y por cierto te hechas unos ramasos antes de verte conmigo o siento que moriré por culpa de tu mala suerte.

¡Ya! ¡Ya! Sakura no te burles.

Jajaja, bueno hablamos mañana en la universidad, Ciao.

Si, hasta mañana.

Que día –Suspiro, luego se levanto y se dirigió al baño- Bellos ojos negros los de ese patán -Comento Sakura sonriendo-

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro día Sasuke se encontraba ya en el gimnasio para mujeres listo para arrancar con la clase.<strong>

Sakura había llegado un momento antes junto a su amiga ino y Hinata.

¿Entonces Hinata es aquí no? -Pregunto La pelirosa a su amiga-

Ehhh…¡Si! Naruto me dijo que era aquí -Afirmo la oji perla-

Bueno y ¿A qué hora empieza esto? -Expreso Ino-

En ese momento entra Sasuke al salón.

Buenas noches señoritas por favor colóquense en formación que vamos a empezar con la clase -Dijo Sasuke en voz alta dirigiendoce las mujeres allí presentes-

Esa voz –La oji jade titubeo un instante pero luego voltio rápidamente- Nooo..no puede ser…¡Es el!

Ummm y aquellas chicas que están esperando ¿Por que no se forman? de seguro son nuevas, espera un momento ese color de pelo…donde lo he visto antes...–Sakura voltea en ese momento- ¿Que? ¿Es ella no? Es la hermosa chica que casi me mata, ¡Es ella!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**¡Un nuevo comienzo! ¡Por fin nuestros personajes se conocerán de lleno!**

Trágame tierra -Expreso Sakura para si misma-

Oye Sakura, ¿No crees que el profesor se parece al chico que dejamos abandonado ayer? -Pregunto Ino a su amiga-

No se parece, ¡Es el! -Aseguro la pelirosa- ¿Y ahora que hare? Se me cae la cara de vergüenza -Comento mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo-

Bueno pero por lo menos ya sabemos que no está muerto -Dijo la rubia para tranquilizar a su compañera-

¿Chicas que pasa? Vamos a formar ya va a comenzar la clase -Expreso Hinata mientras se adelantaba ala formación-

Nada Hinata, ese es el amigo de tu novio Naruto, ¿No? -Pregunto Sakura mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Sasuke-

Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Ya lo conocías?

Ummm –Maldición el mundo es una caraota y el punto blanco es la ciudad donde yo vivo, pensó la oji jade- Mejor te lo explico luego.

Si… ¡Vamos a la formación! -Dijo Ino apurada-

En la columna se encontraba Hinata, Sakura, ino y 6 mujeres más.

Bueno comenzaremos con un estiramiento, seguido de un calentamiento simple y por ultimo aprendizaje y ejecución de la técnica, ¿Alguna pregunta? -Comentaba Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura- Por cierto será mejor que nos presentemos, puedo ver que tenemos nuevas integrantes.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y soy el instructor de su clase de defensa personal, como podrán ver. Ummm….¡Tu! La de cabello rosa, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mierda, Nisiquiera lo puedo mirar a la cara -Pensó la pelirosa-

¿Ocurre algo señorita? –Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a Sakura- ¿O es que usted es muda?

-Nerviosa la Haruno respondio en voz baja solo para que Sasuke la escuchara- Oye de verdad lamento lo de ayer no fue mi intenci…

Cállate, no quiero escuchar escusas ahora –Sentencio el azabache refiriéndose a Sakura también en voz baja- Mejor termina de presentarte y busca una pareja para empezar el estiramiento, hablaremos al finalizar la clase –Se retira-

¿Será idiota' ¿Que pasa con él? ¿Porque me habla y me mira así? tal vez por mi culpa casi muere dos veces pero no creo que sea para tanto ¿No? - Especulo en su mente-

Hola a todas, disculpen no soy muda como podrán notar -Echandole una mirada de odio a Sasuke- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero ser de su agrado y me permitan apren…

Suficiente Haruno, ahora que se presente la otra chica -Interrumpió el Uchiha-

Tonto, parece que lo hiciera apropósito nisiquiera me dejo terminar de presentarme, esta clase sera un infierno -Penso la oji jade-

**Luego de terminar las presentaciones comenzó la clase de defensa personal.**

Oye tú serás mi pareja, ¿Por cierto que te dijo? –Le pregunto curiosa Ino-

Nada, no te preocupes vamos hacer el trabajo ven.

**Luego de finalizar el estiramiento y calentamiento.**

Bueno cambien de pareja vamos a empezar con las técnicas -Dijo Sasuke en voz alta-

Al cambiar de parejas Ino quedo con Hinata y Sakura estaba sola.

¿Y ahora que? -Se pregunto la pelirosa mirando de un lado a otra un poco apenada-

¿Que pasa por que no buscas pareja? –Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a Sakura-

¿Además de mal educado eres ciego? no ves que no queda nadie más.

Hmp, lo harás conmigo ven -Tomándola suavemente del brazo y llevándola hacia el espacio donde aplicaría la técnica-

Aprenderán técnicas básicas y de fácil manejo –Comento Sasuke refiriéndose a todas las mujeres allí presentes- No necesitaran una fuerza superior o una condición física atlética, la finalidad de estas clases es que ustedes aprendan a defenderse atacando puntos vitales del cuerpo mejor conocidos como kyushos, como mujeres siempre carecerán de fuerza física al lado de un hombre, esa es la realidad en la mayoría de los casos, no vinieron a mi clase a alzar pesas para ganar fuerza si no ha aprender técnicas para adquirir agilidad y conocimiento para defenderse.

Primero comenzaremos con un agresor que las toma de la muñeca, aplicaran esta llave -Mostrando el movimiento- Y patearan su entre pierna con una pata llamada Mae Geri o patada frontal. De este modo –aplicándola en Sakura-

Wow, que bien, genial –Se escucharon los murmullos de las mujeres luego de presenciar aquella ejecución-

Luego de asegurar su libertad correrán a todo pulmón y buscaran ayuda, jamás se queden esperando un cara a cara con el criminal, claro huir es natural para algunas personas, ¿No señorita Haruno?

Usted lo ha dicho profesor Uchiha..._Idiota_ -Comento en voz baja la Haruno-

¿Que dijiste?

Nada querido y lindo profesor, nada-Respondió Mostrandole una flamante sonrisa a Sasuke-

-.- Bien ejecuten la técnica cualquier duda pregunten -Dijo Sasuke-

Si profesor -Respondieron todas las mujeres presentes-

Bueno rosadita es tu turno, aplícame lo que te acabo de enseñar.

ok, ummm era algo así ¿No? -Ejecutando la técnica un poco dudosa-

Parecido, mira es así -Sasuke le explicó el movimiento con paciencia y ternura-

Sakura prestando atención se fijó mejor en Sasuke, ya no se veía en el ese sarcasmo y mal humor de antes y eso hizo sonrojar a la oji jade, se veía realmente guapo, su físico ahora compaginaba con su personalidad que parecía ser amable y divertida, reflejaba realmente amar lo que hacía y esa pasión golpeaba a Sakura justo en su corazón le fascinaban las personas que se apisonaban así por algo y eran lo suficientemente humildes para ayudar a otras personas.

Teniendo paciencia con cada una de las mujeres allí presente Sasuke se volvió a dirigir a Sakura.

Otra vez es tu turno, acuérdate lo que te explique -Comento el Azabache refiriéndose ala pelirosa-

¡Si! lo intentare de nuevo.

Ok -Se esfuerza bastante eso me gusta, no solo es bonita parece ser inteligente y perseverante, quiero conocerla más, pensó el oji negro-

Mientras Sakura analizaba el movimiento Sasuke le echaba nuevamente una mirada -Cuando se concentra y se esfuerza esta mujer es hermosa expreso el azabache para si mismo-

Primero la llave...seguida de la patad..-En ese momento hubo unas risas por parte de las chicas de la clase que desconcentro a Sakura y la hizo voltear a un lado-

Maldición…-Balbuceo Sasuke Cayendo de rodillas- ¿Pero que pasa contigo? primero me querías matar ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me piensas dejar sin hijos? -Expreso desde el suelo Adolorido-

¡Disculpa! ¡Disculpa! de verdad no fue mi intención -Sakura al distraerse había golpeado más arriba de lo que debía de hacerlo en la entrepierna del pelinegro-

-Sasuke se levanto un poco y tomo aire–

¡Sí que eres toda una molestia!

¿Seguro estas bien? -Pregunto apoyándose en el hombro de Sasuke-

Si estoy bien no me molestes -Irguiéndose por completo rápidamente lo que género que los dos quedaran a escasos centímetros-

Al darse cuenta de la cercanía Sasuke inconscientemente analizo y disfruto de ese momento.

-Que ojos tan hermosos, puedo sentir su aliento refrescante, su perfume -Pensó el azabache mientras experimentaba una agradable sensación-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Sakura también se percató de la situación y disfruto de cada facción de aquel hombre, sus hermosos ojos, su piel radiante, sus pestañas largas y tan negras como su cabello, sus labios delgados y largos estos parecían tentarla a probarlos a sumergirse en pasión y placer, el inflamaba todos sus sentidos con su masculinidad y sex appeal, como puede ser que ella quiera besarlo si apenas lo conoce?

Sakura y Sasuke reaccionaron, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para este tipo de escena -Se separaron rápidamente-

-Tsk, por poco me dejo llevar, pensé que la odiaba por todo lo que me ha hecho, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de verla y querer estar a su lado, ¿Que rayos me pasa?-

¿Por que reaccione así? - Se pregunto Sakura-

Acaso esos hermosos ojos me hipnotizaron –Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Disculpa no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes -Agachando la cabeza apenada-

Bueno será mejor que prosigamos con la clase antes que alguien se dé cuenta -Comento El azabache-

¡Sí!

Sasuke cambio de pareja y enseño otras técnicas a las mujeres allí presentes.

Durante todo el resto de la clase Sakura y Sasuke se observaban y cuando cruzaban miradas parecían apenados de exponer el interés que tenían uno por el otro.

Oye Sakura ¿Que pasa? he visto como miras al profesor y no creas que no me fije que casi lo besas, ¡Eso! picarona mírate nada más -Dijo Ino mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amiga-

¡Cállate Ino! no sé de qué hablas -Tratando de escapar de su compañera-

Bueno señoritas esto es todo por hoy espero haya sido de su agrado y participen en las próximas clases donde ejecutaremos técnicas más avanzadas, feliz noche.

Terminando la clase todas las mujeres se retiraron en murmullos expresando lo buena que había sido y lo simpatico que era el profesor.

Apunto de retirarse del salón aun apenada.

Oye rosadita pensé que habíamos quedado en hablar al final de la clase, ¿Creo que me debes una disculpa no?

Ehhh Sasuke, digo profesor Uchiha, lamento lo de ayer y lo de hoy realmente no fue mi int…

Yo creo que si fue tu intención ¿Pero sabes algo?

-Sakura se tensó esperando la tormenta de insultos-

No quiero tus disculpas, realmente no las merezco todo fue un simple accidente, además creo que me he portado como un patán, quien te debe una disculpa soy yo, por cierto tengo unas herramientas que dejastes ayer en el pavimento mientras huías en tu carro, ¿No sé si te interesan? -Pregunto dudoso el Uchiha-

Sakura se encontraba asombrada, como puede ser que después que esperaba que este hombre la insultara por todo lo ocurrido no fuera así! y se portara amable y más aún se disculpara.

¿Sakura, estas allí? -Acercándose un poco a ella-

Si, Lo siento estaba pensando lo que me dijiste, ¿Creo que entonces quedamos a mano no?

Ummm bueno se podría decir que si.

Que bien –Una hermosa sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro- Esto me atormentaba, ayer estuve pensando en ti toda la noche -Sasuke se sorprendió por ese comentario ¿Como podía ser eso posible?- ¡Ah! pero no lo malinterpretes solo me preguntaba si tú estabas bien, si no te habían hecho daño – Corrigio nerviosa la oji jade-

Ya veo, bueno yo también pensé en ti toda la noche.

¿Ah sí? –Pregunto emocionada-

Si, luego del incidente me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien y como haría para entregarte tus cosas, ya sabes lo que dejastes tirado – Contesto nervioso-

Era solo eso –desilusionada-

Ehhh, ¿Entonces vendrás mañana a la otra clase? te traeré tus cosas.

Bueno si es solo para eso…me las puedes dejar con Naruto.

¿Naruto? ¿Lo conoces?

Si es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, ¿Que casualidad no crees?

Si que pequeño es el mundo, pero no solo quiero entregarte las cosas, deseo verte de nuevo.

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón y se sonrojo por la manera en que lo dijo.

¿Enserio?

Si, eres una excelente alumna quisiera que aprendieras más…y conocerte mejor por supuesto después de todo también eres amiga del dobe Naruto.

Si a mí también me gustaría Sasuke, disculpa…profesor Uchiha.

Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, yo te llamare por el tuyo ¿Te parece?

¡Perfecto! no me gusta que me digas rosadita.

A mí tampoco me gusta que me digas idiota.

-Sorprendida- ¿Me escuchaste?

Claro que te escuche y antes que te vuelvas a disculpar ese comentario me lo merecía ¿No?

No del todo, tu clase estuvo ¡Genial! enseñas muy bien para ser un malhumorado Uchiha –Comento  
>Sakura haciendo una mueca-<p>

Gracias señorita me alaga -Conteso el oji negro haciendo una reverencia-

Jajajaja…-Luego de esa acción los dos rieron-

¿Hey Sakura nos vamos ya? Ohhh estás hablando con el profesor –Dijo Ino percatándose de la escena-

¿Ya le dijiste que tú eras la chica de ayer?

Si ino no hace falta recordárselo ¡Por favor!

¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Estabas en mi clase no? -Pregunto el Azabache-

Vaya profesor parece que a la única que recuerda es a Sakura ¿Por qué será? –En ese momento Sakura la golpeo con un codazo al costado disimuladamente- auch!

Bueno me refiero a que ayer yo también estaba en el incidente del automóvil.

Ummmmm -Sasuke trataba de recordar ala rubia-

Yo era la otra chica, la que le pidió ayuda, ¿lo recuerda? o es que ya se le olvido lo patán que se comportó.

Hmp.

¡Ino basta! él ya se disculpó, déjalo ya hicimos las paces.

Lo lamento -Dijo Sasuke-

¿Vaya que hiciste con el Sakura? parece alguien diferente.

¡Ino ya basta! me avergüenzas.

Jajajaja, Bueno la verdad yo también me disculpo, fui yo quien te dejo allí solo, arranque el carro y me tuve que calar a mi amiga el resto del camino preocupada por el chico guapo que acabábamos de abandonar a su suerte.

¿Ah si? –Comento el chico Onix mientras observaba a Sakura-

Ehhhh ¡Si! ¡Si! –Interrumpiendo con brusquedad- Como ya te comente solo estaba preocupada por ti y sobre…

Nada de eso también decías lo guapo que era, que tenía un hermoso y musculoso cuerpo, que querías conocerlo, llevártelo para tu ca…

¡BASTA! eso es mentira, ¡Acaso quieres que muera de vergüenza!

Jajajajaa, Veo que pareces muy interesada en mi -Dijo el Uchiha-

Son solo mentiras –Aseguro Sakura Sonrojada- Bueno no del todo veras…

-Se acerca a Sakura- No me espliques nada tranquila, yo también pensé lo hermosa que eras, así quedamos a mano, ¿No? –Opino el Uchiha con una mirada sensual-

Si -La pelirosa se encontraba atónita no salía de su asombro por el comentario de Sasuke-

Bueno será mejor que me vaya se me hace tarde, acepto tus disculpas señorita Yamanaka, Sakura espero verte mañana, que paces feliz noche –Contesto el azabache poniéndole fin a la conversación y retirándose mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a la Haruno-

¡Que guapo! y se nota que le gustas, mira nada más lo que el viento trajo hasta tus manos ¡Sakurita!

Sakura no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a los comentarios de su loca amiga aún estaba fascinada por ese hombre, solo quería que ya fuera mañana para poder estar de nuevo con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

**Al siguiente día se encontraba Sasuke llegando a la academia policial.**

¡Hey! ¡Mi querido amigo! ¿Como estas? –Comento el oji negro esbozando una sonrisa-

¡Detente allí si no quieres que te golpee! -Expreso alarmado Naruto-

¿Por qué? –Sorprendido-

Ahora dime ¿Que has hecho con mi amigo Sasuke? ¿Acaso lo secuestraste y te transformaste en él? ¿Eres un extraterrestre no es asi? A mí no me engañas he visto mucho History channel y las teorías de Giorgio en alienígenas ancestrales como para saber en qué modo operandi actúan ¡Ustedes!

Que rayos ocurr…

¡Ah! Mi amigo jamás me preguntaría tan tiernamente como estoy y muchos menos por la mañana cuando anda tan de mal humor.

Cállate bastardo no ves que ¡Soy yo! ¡Rubio idiota!

Jajaja, tratándome de ese modo puedo confirmar que sigues siendo tu…entonces si no fuiste secuestrado por un ovni es que me vas a pedir algo, ¿No es así?

Ayer conocí a una chica llamada Sakura de cabello rosado, estaba en mi clase de defensa personal, ¿La conoces?

¡Claro que la conozco! Es una de las mejores amigas de hinata, ¿Es muy bella verdad? Eso me recuerda, Hinata me había dicho que llevaría unas amigas a tu clase, se me paso por alto decírtelo.

Bueno ya no hace falta que me lo digas, como te comentaba ayer la conocí y además de eso tuve un imprevisto con ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Recuerdas la situación que te explique con respecto a la motocicleta y porque había tenido ese accidente?

Si dijiste que era por culpa de una mujer, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con ella?

Ella era esa mujer adem…-Sasuke le explico toda la historia a Naruto con lujos de detalles-

**Momentos despues...**

¿Y entonces que querías? ¿Acaso ella te interesa?-Pregunto asombrado el oji azul-

Solo quería que me prestaras la motocicleta para el fin de semana, quiero pedirle que salga conmigo.

Jajaja, ¿Vaya después que casi te mata? ¿Esa es la forma de llegar al corazón del Uchiha menor?

-.-Como te comente al parecer no fue su culpa.

Bueno me alegra, ¡Por fin estarás con una chica de nuevo! desde que tu padre falleció no has estado con nadie.

Recuerda que solo será una aventura, mi meta es vengar la muerte de mi padre cueste lo que me cueste y no cargare con el peso de una mujer, solo quiero conocerla mejor eso es todo además eso no quiere decir que ella se va a enamorar de mí, tendré suerte si acepta salir a pasear conmigo este fin de semana.

Si lo siento no quería recordarte eso, deberías de dejarlo ya Sasuke la venganza no te llevara a nada.

Basta no quiero que comiences de nuevo, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que discutimos sobre el tema.

Maldición está bien si te quieres hundir en la venganza yo estaré hay para ayudarte, por eso somos camaradas! eres mi mejor amigo y lo más importante que tengo junto con mi familia.

Hmp, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Me prestaras la motocicleta o qué?

Por supuesto mi romeo, pero solo te advierto una cosa.

¿Qué?

No te enamores de ella, tu no entras en su clase social.

¿Acaso tiene tanto dinero como tú?

Tiene aún más, el problema no es Sakura ella es una persona maravillosa ya lo veras, el problema es su familia, solo sigue mi consejo.

No te preocupes lo tendré en cuenta, ahora vamos a la práctica de tiro que se nos hace tarde.

¡Pero! no he terminado de comer mi Ramen edición especial.

Que importa, dame eso –Botándolo a la basura-

¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldito bastardo pagaras por eso! -Dijo Naruto casi transformándose en una bestia y queriendo golpear a Sasuke.

Atrapame si puedes ¡IDIOTA! –Comento el azabache mientras salia corriendo- Jajajajaja…

* * *

><p>L<strong>legada la clase de defensa personal Sasuke se encontraba impaciente.<strong>

Tsk, ¿Será que vendrá esta noche? En que estaba pensado creyendo que una chica como ella se podría fijar en mí y después de lo que me dijo el dobe no solo es bella si no también ricachona, no creo que vuelv…

En ese momento entra Sakura al salón.

Hola Sasuke, ¿Como estas?

Hola Sakura estaba esperándote –Al Onix se le escapo ese comentario-

¿Ah si? -Pregunto curiosa la pelirosa-

Si, ehhhh –Nervioso- Por supuesto quería comenzar la clase solo faltabas tú, ¿Y tu amiga?-Comento el azabache cambiando de tema bruscamente-

¿Ino? Ella no pudo venir hoy se le presento algo en la universidad.

Ummm ya veo, y tú estabas desocupada por lo que parece.

No, en realidad tenía cosas que hacer, pero no quería faltar a tu clase, quería verte.

¿Te referirás a que querías ver mi nueva clase no?

Claro eso también, es hora de comenzar ¿No? profesor uchiha –Expreso la oji jade mientras caminaba a la formación dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Sasuke-

-¿Es mi imaginación o esta mujer me está coqueteando? bueno perece ser que no tendré que hacerle brujería para que se fije en mi, pensó Sasuke-

¡Si es hora de comenzar!

Y así transcurrió la clase, Sakura y Sasuke se divirtieron, se conocieron un poco más, aplicaron diferentes técnicas…al terminar la lección el pelinegro pacto entusiasmado la salida con Sakura y ella acepto encantada, le entrego las herramientas a la chica, después de todo Sasuke se las había traído.

Nos vemos el fin de semana -Comento el Uchiha-

Por supuesto envíame un mensaje cuadraremos el lugar donde me recogerás y la hora, ¿No?

¡Claro! –Ya habían intercambiado números- Chao y ten cuidado con cualquier nuevo acosador.

Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por devolverme mis cosas, ciao...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Llega el tan esperado fin de semana y nuestros protagonistas tienen su primera ¡Cita!**

Bien ya tengo la motocicleta y luego de hablar toda la noche por teléfono con Sakura quedamos en que pasaría por este –Echando un vistazo a la dirección- Centro comercial a recogerla, a medio día -Mirando su reloj- Ya es casi la hora y estoy listo, mejor le mando un texto para avisarle que ya voy.

**(Conversación Telefónica -Mensaje De texto-)**

Hola rosadita, voy en camino a recogerte!

-.- No me digas rosadita o te dejare plantado ¡IDIOTA!

Como usted diga Señorita Haruno.

Jajaja, Te espero donde te dije, voy saliendo.

¡Asi será!

**(Fin de la Conversación Telefónica -Mensaje de Texto-)**

Sasuke arranco en la Harley y llegando al sitio acordado, Sakura se encontraba de espaldas visualizando una vitrina.

Hola hermosa-Dijo el azabache colocándose detrás de ella e inclinándose en su oído -

¡Sasuke! –Expreso exaltada-

Jajajaja, no te asustes ¿Como estas?

Bien aquí esperando a un pelinegro tonto, ¿No lo has visto?

Ummm, ¿A quien te referirás? yo solo he visto a un pelinegro muy apuesto y ese solo soy ¡yo! Y claro a una bella dama -Opino el pelinegro mientras besaba la mano de ella y hacia una pequeña reverencia-

Jajajaja, deja o me lo creeré.

La verdad no se puede negar, ¿Entonces nos vamos?

¿Adonde me vas a llevar? Anoche no me lo quisiste decir por teléfono solo hablamos de nosotros.

Es un secreto, ya lo veras, Doctora Haruno!

Bueno tendré que confiar en el policía Uchiha.

Durante toda la noche estos dos jóvenes se estuvieron conociendo por teléfono, hablaron de sus profesiones y gustos, bromearon e intercambiaron correos y facebooks por supuesto.

Llegan al estacionamiento:

Aquí está tu hermoso corcel princesa, ¿Te gusta?

Me encanta, ¡es hermosa! ¿Es una Harley no?

-Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar a Sakura- ¿Como lo sabes?

¿Que? ¿Acaso una mujer femenina no puede saber de motos?

No al contrario me encanta que sepas apreciar el buen gusto.

Por supuesto galán.

Jaajaja, Sube, toma colócate el casco, la seguridad primero.

Gracias, que caballero eres –Comento con sarcasmo-

Como siempre mi damisela, ¡ya ves! ¡así soy yo! Es hora de arrancar. –Prendiendo la moto y poniéndola en marcha- Agárrate fuerte de mí.

¿Acaso lo haces apropósito? ¿Por eso trajiste tu moto en vez de un auto?

Ohhh me has descubierto, ¡si! desde luego, todo es planeado con el propósito de que me abraces durante todo el camino -Contesto con sarcasmo-

Jajaja, la verdad no me molesta.

Que bien porque no te dejaría conducir por nada del mundo.

Ya que estoy segura a tu lado, acelera que quiero sentir la fuerza de esta bestia!

Te la enseñare.

Sasuke acelero y disfrutaron de un agradable paseo de unos 45min por imponentes paisajes camino a la playa, allí era el punto exacto donde el llevaría a  
>Sakura, al muelle.<p>

El mar?

Así es –Respondió Sasuke mientras estacionaba la moto y desempacaba lo que había preparado para ese día- ven.

Hola Kisame, ¿Como estas?

Hola Sasuke tanto tiempo sin verte solo hemos hablado por teléfono –Comento Kisame Abrazándo al azabache- estoy muy bien, feliz de verte de nuevo –Esbozando una gran sonrisa- ¿Y quien es esta hermosa chica? ¿tu novia?

Ehhh ella es so…-Dudoso de responder-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno –Dijo Sakura Interrumpiendo a Sasuke-

El gusto es mío, bueno el yate está listo, ¿Nos vamos? –Su transporte era un Fairline Phantom 48-

Kisame era un viejo amigo de la familia Uchiha, el cuidaba los yates de la ciudad costera.

Sasuke le pido ayuda y el lo ayudo complacido, y así Sasuke se embarcó junto con Sakura en un pequeño viaje para una isla cercana.

Te llevare a una isla que muy pocos conocen pero ya verás lo especial que es –Le comento el oji negro a la chica-

Llegando a la isla...

Kisame Gracias, ya te puedes ir, pasa por nosotros a las 7.

Ok.

Sakura Estaba atónita este lugar era ¡hermoso! ella jamás había visitado algo así lo mas parecido eran las islas de Grecia y quedaban pequeñas al lado de esta belleza.

Escogí esta isla porque es especial por su belleza exótica, ¡así como tú!

Es hermosa –Expreso dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Sasuke- ¡Gracias!

Ven te daré un pequeño tour.

¿Estas seguro? ¿No me quiero perder?

Conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano confía en mí, dejare las cosas en aquella choza y arrancamos.

¿No hay mucha gente en esta isla verdad?

¿Un? Ah si, no hay nadie más en toda la isla, es privada yo tengo acceso por que el dueño era compañero de mi padre.

Ummm, ya veo.

Comenzando con el tour los dos disfrutaron de lo hermoso de los paisajes de los extraños animales y se bañaron juntos en un estanque que se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque.

¡Sakura ven vamos a la orilla del mar! –Gritando- Quiero que veas la puesta de sol –Saliendo del estanque- ¿Sakura? –Volteando- ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! -

Sumergiéndose en el agua- ¿Dónde estás? Maldición no la veo por ningún lado.

-Saliendo de la nada- ¡BUUUUUUhhh!

Ahhhhh Rayos, ¿Acaso quieres que muera de un infarto Sakura?

Jajajaja, ¿Te asuste?

No fue eso, pensé que te había pasado algo –Comento mientras se acercaba mas a ella-

Pues aquí me ves vivita y coleando, ahora porque no te hundes Uchiha –Abalanzándose encima del pelinegro y hundiéndolo en el agua-

-Saliendo de las profundidades- pagaras por eso!

¿Que me vas hacer ah? No puedes usar fuerza bruta contra una mujer.

-Sasuke La toma en sus brazos y sale con ella cargada del estanque-

Ya verás, ¡te arrepentirás! -Comento el pelinegro subiendo a lo más alto de una roca y tomando una liana-

¡No por favor Sasuke!, me atemorizan las alturas no…no…¡noooooooooooo!

Luego de hundirse nuevamente salieron a flote.

¿Me lo debías no?

Pagaras por eso ¡Uchiha!

Jajajaja, que me harás ¿ah? –Acercando al rostro de Sakura-

Esto! –Besándolo- Jajajaja…

-Sasuke se encontraba en shock y totalmente sonrojado después de aquella acción-

¡Eres una bruja!

-Sakura sale corriendo del estaque y se dirige a la playa, Llegando a la orilla del mar es alcanzada por Sasuke-

¿Sí que es hermoso no crees? –Comentándole a Sakura quien estaba fascinada por la puesta de sol-

Ese adjetivo es poco –Respondió mirando a Sasuke-

–Sasuke se acerco a Sakura- Alguien quien admira así la belleza de la naturaleza y este atardecer merece que la bese.

¡Jaaa! vanidoso. –Acercándose a Sasuke- Alguien quien disfruta así junto a mi merece ser besado.

Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, luego cruzaron miradas por un largo tiempo y se dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa.

Vamos a la choza la comida nos espera mi hermoso cerezo.

Pace de ser señorita rosadita a cerezo?

Es la flor más hermosa que conozco, ¿Por que no compararte con ella?

En la choza comieron, bromearon y disfrutaron del paisaje que dios les regalaba.

Recogieron las cosas cuando Kisame llego y se embarcaron devuelta a la ciudad.

En el yate se recostaron en el techo de la cabina de mando y admiraron las estrellas uno al lado del otro por un largo rato, fue una petición de Sasuke a Kisame y este acepto encantado detener el yate por un tiempo a mitad del inmenso mar.

¿No te aburre solo mirar las estrellas? -Pregunto el azabache-

¿Como me puedo aburrir de mirar una creación tan bella? -Comento la pelirosa respondiendo ala pregunta del Onix-

Tu no solo eres hermosa por fuera tienes un espíritu encantador, ¿Lo sabias? –Dijo Sasuke posando su mano derecha a un costado del rostro de Sakura y acariciándola-

Lo mismo digo de ti, todos los chicos que he conocido en la primera cita solo quieren llevarme a su cama y exhibirme como un trofeo, ¿Serás tú diferente Sasuke Uchiha?–Pregunto la pelirosa posando su mano a un costado de la cara del azabache y acariciándolo con ternura-

Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo –Respondió el Onix mientras los dos se besaban con pasión a la luz de la luna y las estrellas-

Llegando a la costa se despidieron de Kisame y se subieron nuevamente a la motocicleta.

Mientras viajaban en la Harley el teléfono de Sasuke sonó –Mensaje de texto- y la música que lo proclamaba era de L'Arc~en~Ciel.

Así que lo que dice tu perfil de Facebook era cierto, te gusta L'Arc~en~Ciel.

¿Te gusta esta canción? Se llama…

Anata –Contestaron los dos a la misma vez y sonrieron-

Si me encanta solo déjala sonar quiero cantarla a todo pulmón, ¿puedo?

No puedes, tu sola no, ¡lo harás junto a mí! -Afirmo el Uchiha-

Y así mientras su bestia de dos ruegas devoraba el asfalto estos dos locos cantaban a todo lo que daban sus voces aquella canción…

Sasuke: Nemurenakute mado no tsuki o miageta...

Omoeba ano hi kara…

Sakura: Sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu

aruitekitan da ne...

Nani mo nai sa donna ni miwatashitemo…

Tashikana mono nante…

Dakedo ureshii toki ya kanashii toki ni…

Anata ga soba ni iru…

Sasuke: Chizu sae nai kurai umi ni ukandeiru fune wo…

Ashita e to terashitsuzuketeru ano hoshi no you ni…

Sasuke y Sakura: Mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku…

Anata ga iru kara…

Namida kare hatetemo taisetsuna…

Anata ga iru kara…

Sasuke: Arashi no yoru ga machiuketemo…

Sakura: taiyou ga kuzuretemo ii saaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a Nathaly Mena por su comentario , Muchas gracias espero sigas disfrutando de mi fic, También lo publico en mi pagina<p>

SasuSaku 愛 Venezuela estas invitada a darle like!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Vaya todo salió muy bien, luego de cuadrar con Kisame el transporte y con Kakashi la locación por teléfono, ¡Este paseo fue la mejor idea que he tenido en años! Realmente se nota que a Sakura le encanto y lo disfruto tanto como yo.

-Comento el Uchiha observándola rápidamente, ella se encontraba aferrada a la espalda del Uchiha con una espléndida sonrisa que iluminaba la noche mientras se dirigían a…ah? ¿A donde rayos se dirigía exactamente el azabache? era hora de preguntárselo a la pelirosa-

¿Dime en donde te dejo mi damisela?

Ehhh –Nerviosa- ¡Déjame cerca de mi casa allí estará bien!

Nada de eso te llevare hasta la puerta de tu hogar ¿Donde es?

**Después de mucho insistir Sakura le explico a Sasuke la dirección y por fin nuestros protagonistas ****llegaron**** a la mansión Haruno.**

Aquí es –La Harley se detiene- Sasuke -Dijo Sakura Bajándose de la moto-

Ya veo, No querías que te trajera a tu casa porque es una mansión -Comento Sasuke admirando aquella locación-

No quiero que creas que porque mi familia es millonaria no puedas estar a mi lado y te alejes de mí por miedo a que yo o mis amigos te discrimine y...

Ahora que lo mencionas quiero aclarar ese punto de inmediato, Sakura yo no soy más que un simple hombre, estudiante y trabajador, tal vez como les dicen por ahí un pelele, no tengo lujos ni una mansión, Es más -Suspirando- Lo único que tengo son mis sueños y metas nisiquiera esta moto es mía, ¡Tú no tienes que avergonzarte de tu estatus por mi culpa!

¡Lo mismo digo! Además todo lo que dijiste lo sé y ¡No me importa!

¿Lo sabes? –Expreso sorprendido el azabache-

Él sabía que Sakura tenía dinero pero no a tal punto, una mansión como esa, ¡Rayos! ¿Ademas que ella supiera que él era un pela bolas? o mejor dicho -Cof, Cof- ¡Un limpio! eso sí que lo sorprendió.

Claro que lo se tontico, yo hable con Naruto después de nuestro último encuentro y él lo mencionó, no es que sea acosadora pero también vi toda tu información de Facebook y fotos lo que puedo decir de ti después de hoy es que eres todo un caballero, ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito! por eso no deje que me vinieras a buscar también quería ver si tu mentirías al respecto solo para conquistarme y pasar una buena noche conmigo…pero no lo hiciste.

Si te sirve de consuelo Sakura yo también vi toda tu información en Facebook, has viajado por muchas partes y se…

Déjalo Sasuke, no quiero que hables más de mi estatus social ¿Deacuerdo? Hoy fue un día hermoso que ningún otro chico con todos sus millones me ha hecho disfrutar ¿Sabes por que?

¿Por qué?

Porque fue a tu lado y me mostraste una parte de tu ser, eres sincero y eso vale más que nada -Expreso con sinceridad la pelirosa-

Me alagas con cada una de tus palabras espero no te decepciones de mi, quiero seguir conociéndote pero…

Como amigos -Comentaron los dos-

¡Perfecto! es la mejor manera de seguir a tu lado…no te prometo nada más serio que eso -Afirmo Sasuke-

Opino lo mismo.

Ya es tarde será mejor que entres a tu cas…

¿Hijo que haces aquí? –Saliendo de la mansión Haruno-

¿Madre que haces aqui? -Sorprendido-

Te mande un mensaje hace una hora avisándote que llegaría tarde del trabajo, hola señorita Haruno –Comento Mikoto percatándose de la presencia de Sakura-

Hola señora Mikoto, ¿Como esta?

Muy bien señorita, ¿Y como es que estas con mi hijo? ¿Tú lo conoces?

¡Ya va! ¿Madre tú conoces a Sakura?-Pregunto el azabache atónito-

Por supuesto hijo ella es la hija de la señora Tsunade mi Jefa -Afirmo la pelinegra contestando ala pregunta de su hijo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Aún estoy emocionada y feliz de a ver disfrutado este día y como cereza del pastel voy en esta hermosa moto aferrada al chico más guapo que he conocido.  
>Cuando nos bañamos en el estanque de la isla, pude disfrutar aún más de ese esplendido cuerpo, esa hermosa espalda, sus músculos se marcaban a cada sutil movimiento, con sus anchos y poderosos hombros me levanto para tirarme de la roca, estaba asustada pero cuando sentí esos dos fuertes y poderosos brazos parecía estar en el cielo presa de la virilidad que traspiraba este hombre.<p>

No resistí más y tuve que besarlo claro fingí que era una broma la primera vez y a la segunda y tercera solo disfrute del momento dejándome llevar un poco.  
>La realidad era que Sasuke despertó un fuego en mí que nunca había sentido por alguien más.<p>

¿Como puedo explicar esto?

Sus ojos un pedazo del cielo nocturno con o sin estrellas dependiendo de su ánimo ellos brillan o se oscurecen, si! de eso me di cuenta detallandolo sutilmente.

Sus labios tan suaves pero fogosos.

¡Su pecho! ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales no quisiera reposar en el?

Abdomen marcado y su cintura estrecha.

Sus piernas ¡Ohh dios! mejor no sigo pensando en eso, me costó mucho resistir la tentación y comportarme como una dama hoy.

-El voltea y me mira fugazmente-

Fue toda una sorpresa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que este hombre me llevaría a un lugar tan bello, que detallista es.

-Luego me pregunta a donde me llevara-

Rayos se me olvidaba ese detalle no quise que me fuera buscar a mi casa después de hablar con Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back:<strong>

**( Conversación Telefónica )**

Hola Sakura! ¿Como estas? ¿Que tal te trata la vida?

Hola Naruto, Todo bien ya sabes estudiando, quería pedirte un favor con respecto a tu amigo Sasuke.

¿Sobre el teme? ¡Ah si! el me comento que ya te conocía.

¿El te hablo de mi? –Entusiasmada-

Si, pero no te diré nada porque son cosas de hombres.

Idiota, ¡Machista!

Si sigues así no te ayudare.

Ok, ok –Respondio la oji jade calmándose- Sabes quisiera saber un poco más de tu amigo, estuve viendo su Facebook y parece un chico aventurero y trabajador, ¿Hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar? …¿Una novia o algo parecido?

Si! Sasuke tiene una esposa y tres hijos.

¿Que? –Casi cayendo de su cama de la impresión-

Jajajaja, ¡Debiste escucharte! es mentira, ¡Mentira! Si creo que el muy patán aun es virgen porque es más bueno que el pan y más frio que el polo norte.

Maldito Naruto ¡Deja de jugar con esas cosas!

No podía pasar por alto esa oportunidad de trollearte…¡Jaaah!

Ahora si, ¡Seriamente! Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en el? vamos a salir mañana y no sé a dónde me llevara.

Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y aunque abecés su mal humor y carácter lo puede hacer ver como un tempano de hielo la verdad es que es un gran  
>hombre ya lo veras ¡Deberás!<p>

Ummm bueno en su Facebook solo pude divisar pocas cosas lo demás tendré que conocerlo personalmente, confiare en él y en ti.

Hay algo que te tengo que decir -Comento en tono serio Naruto-

¿Sobre Sasuke no?

Si, tal vez no lo hayas notado mucho pero Sasuke no es un chico rico ni nada por el estilo, no quiero que mi amigo sufra por eso, ya sabes lo digo por tu familia, es mejor que sean solo amigos normales o con derecho, además Sasuke también tiene otras ambiciones personales de las cuales no te puedo hablar al menos que él las mencione y de seguro no querrá nada serio contigo, tienes que estar consciente de eso.

¿Ambiciones? -Pregunto curiosa la pelirosa-

No es nada malo que te afecte tranquila solo se trata de su familia y no diré mas, tampoco le comentes que te hable al respecto por favor.

Naruto me enredas pero con lo poco que me has dicho soy consciente de la realidad, ok no le diré nada con respecto a su familia tranquilo.

Espero disfruten del paseo y no le rompas el corazón al iceberg de mi amigo, ¿Ok?

Ya no soy una niña yo sabré cómo actuar ante la situación Naruto, igualmente te agradezco tu consejo.

Ahh y por ultimo…ummmm…ya sabes…llevas protección por si se les ocurre tener sex…

-Sakura Cuelga- ¡Idiota como si fuera hablar con el respecto a ese tema! -Comento para si misma-

**( Fin de la Conversación Telefónica )**

¿Alo?…¿Alo? Se calló la llamada en la mejor parte, Ya que no se lo dije a Sakura llamare al teme para aconsejarlo sobre métodos ¡Anticonceptivos! –Dijo Naruto para si mismo mientras marcaba el número de Sasuke-

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

><p>Sasuke insiste y yo le indico la dirección.<p>

Él no sabe que yo estoy enterada de cómo es su situación social, veré si me miente al respecto cuando se entere que soy millonaria.

Llegamos a mi casa, él se sorprende, yo le explico la razón y Sasuke se confiesa admite todo o gran mayoría de lo que ya se, pero! con palabras pocos sutiles, se describe como un pelele pero eso no me importa, estoy aún más feliz porque sé que es sincero aun sabiendo mi estatus, yo no lo considero para nada como él se describe, yo solo veo a un chico que hace que mi corazón se acelere mas con sus acciones y palabras.

Tal y como me dijo Naruto no quiere nada serio y es directo al decírmelo, después de todo el tiempo y las circunstancias te hacen conocer a una persona mejor por eso me parece excelente su propuesta.

Cuando es momento de despedirnos aparece la señora Mikoto empleada de servicio en mi casa y para mi sorpresa la madre de Sasuke.

Si señora Mikoto su hijo me impartió clases de defensa personal y gracias a su amigo Naruto nos hemos conocido más –Ni de vaina le digo que por mi culpa casi muere dos veces su hijo y por esas circunstancias lo conozco, penso Sakura- y hoy salimos a pasear un rato.

Ahh ya veo, con que esa es la razón por la que Sasuke estaba tan nervioso anoche, lo hubieras visto duro como 10horas haciendo ejercicio -Comento la madre del pelinegro-

MADRE! -Expreso el oji negro exaltado por tal confesión-

–Por supuesto que anoche estaba nervioso y ¿Como no estarlo? si al otro día saldría con Sakura y bien por mí por hacer todo eso, si no hubiera trotado los 10km mas las 500 flexiones, 500 abdominales y haber repasado todos los Katas de Karate no hubiera podido bajar mi testosterona y pobre de mí, después de todo soy hombre y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo también tengo necesidades.

Estuve tan cerca de ella, la vi en traje de baño con su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo.

Por dios era una tortura cuando esta mujer se me acercaba.

Su delicada contextura pero sus bien marcados muslos y glúteos…me hacían desear estar entre ellos.

Su fina cintura y caderas anchas, su busto nada exagerado pero deleitante.

Por supuesto yo soy un caballero y aunque me estuviera muriendo por tocarla y besarla eso jamás lo haría sin su permiso y me sentí orgulloso de saber que ella es toda una dama.

No entiendo cómo esta mujer puede hacer que mi sangre se encienda solo con una mirada ninguna otra lo ha podido hacer y su hermosa sonrisa es algo de otro mundo-

¿Por favor madre acaso quieres avergonzarme? –Dijo Sasuke saliendo de su ensoñación y bajándose de la moto para acercarse a Mikoto-

Jajaja, pero si es la verdad hijo tu…

¡Ya basta! ¿Ya te ibas no? yo te llevare hasta la casa ven –Tomándo a su madre suavemente por la cintura-

¿Que? ¿En esa cosa? ¡Ni loca! no me montare, sabes que me da miedo hijo.

Pero señora Mikoto –Interrumpiendo la conversación- su hijo es un experto conduciendo esta máquina confié en el, después de todo ¡Míreme a mí! el me trajo sana y salva hasta la puerta de mi hogar, además Sasuke deja que termine de explicarle a tu madre que yo soy tu amiga y que espero que no haya problemas con eso.

Claro que no hay problema con eso señorita Haruno mientras sean solo amigos está bien espero cuide de mi hijo.

Por supuesto –Aseguro la pelirosa dedicándole una sonrisa a la madre de Sasuke-

Bueno madre vamonos que se le hace tarde a Sakura para entrar a su hogar y necesito hablar contigo algunas cosas cuando lleguemos a casa –Sentenciando en voz baja-

Esta bien Sasukito pero…

¡MADRE! ¡No me digas así enfrente de ella! –El azabache ahora se encontraba totalmente sonrojado por tal comentario-

Lo siento se me olvido que tu orgullo y hombría se hiere al pronunciar esas palabras enfrente de esta chica linda –Expreso con sarcasmo la pelinegra-

¿Sakura por que no entras a tu casa mejor? ¿Hablaremos luego te parece? -Balbuceo el Uchiha-

Sakura Estaba que estallaba en risas mira que ver esa faceta de Sasuke con su madre era todo un ¡Privilegio!

Como digas Sasukito… -Comento divertida Sakura despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de burla-

¡Tsk! ¡Moriré de vergüenza!

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la mansión Haruno.<strong>

-Sakura se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras cantanba con alegría y pensaba en las fotografías que había tomado hoy junto al pelinegro, de pronto ella se detiene bruscamente al ver la escena que se presentaba antes sus verdes ojos en el living-

Hola hija –Dijo Jiraiya acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente- Te estábamos esperando.

Hola padre –Saludo la pelirosa mientras divisaba a la otra figura sentada en el living- ¿Sasori?... ¿Que hace el aquí?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**Casa de Sasuke.**

Ves madre no es tan malo andar en moto, además es más rápido, ¿No crees?

De que hablas aun me tiemblan las piernas, no sé porque te doy permiso de andar en esa cosa tan peligrosa -Comento Mikoto aun sorprendida de a ver accedido de montarse en eso-

Tsk… no comiencen de nuevo con eso además –Dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema bruscamente- Tienes que explicarme cómo es que conoces a Sakura, ¿Es hija de tu jefa?

¡Así es! esa niña es la hija de la doctora Tsunade y el señor Jiraiya, mis jefes, te veo muy entusiasmado con ella, por favor Sasuke no te metas con esa muchacha y mucho menos te enamores de ella, aunque viniendo de tu parte eso sería mucho pedir, pero me extraña tu comportamiento de unos días para acá y me doy cuenta que es por esa chica, no soy ciega recuerda que soy tu madre así que te conozco mejor que nadie a mí no me puedes mentir.

Ya basta madre yo sé a qué atenerme con ella…también se cuál es mi situación y la de Sakura no hace falta que me restriegues en la cara que no soy más que un pobretón a su lado.

¡Jamás insinúe eso hijo! Por dios, ¡No vuelvas a repetir esa palabra! no quiero que te denigres así, Tu eres lo que más amo junto a tu hermano Itachi por eso no quiero que sufras, ya por bastante pase después de la muerte de tu padre, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Lo se madre perdóname por alterarme pero no quiero que te metas en este tema, ¿Ok? Ahora subiré a mi habitación quiero descansar –Dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-

Escucha mi consejo hijo por favor…descansa y recuerda que te quiero mucho –Dijo la madre de Sasuke mientras le lanzaba un beso a su hijo-

Hmp –La acción de Mikoto hizo sonrojar al pelinegro-

Por cierto hijo, ¿Hoy no tenías que trabajar en el club nocturno?

-Deteniéndose en las escaleras- Si pero un amigo me hizo la suplencia y pedí el día libre, mañana si tengo que asistir, no te preocupes ese trabajo me da muchos beneficios económicos así que lo cuido mucho...bendición madre que paces buena noche.

Que bien que aprecies tu trabajo –Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- Dios te bendiga, igualmente que paces buena noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Haruno.<strong>

¿Padre que hace el aquí? –Dirigiéndose a Jiraiya en voz baja-

Sakura no seas mal educada que Sasori te ha estado esperando desde hace horas.

¡No es mi culpa jamás lo invite!

Yo lo hice, Hoy el me ayudo a cerrar un contrato muy importante luego me pregunto por ti y me pareció perfecto traerlo a casa para que compartieran un rato juntos yo pensé que estarías aquí, ¡Luego me explicaras donde estabas y porque llegas tarde! ahora salúdalo con educación.

Hola Sasori, ¿Como estas? –Saludo Sakura al pelirrojo con fastidio mientras se dirigía al mueble donde se encontraba- Disculpa que llegue tarde no sabía que estabas aquí esperándome.

-Levantándose- Hola Sakura, no te preocupes el error fue mío al no avisarte, veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre. -Comento el visitante-

Sasori era un chico de 21 años la misma edad que Sakura y Sasuke, de 1.80 cm y cuerpo atlético, una cara angelical e inexpresiva, ojos marrones que parecían esconder una conspiración, cabello rojo que generaba un atractivo contraste con su piel blanca, era guapo pero como Sasuke ¡Ja! Como el pelinegro ¡NO! ¡Como el ninguno! Pensaba la oji jade.

Sasori estaba a punto de graduarse de abogado y ayudaba al padre de Sakura en sus negocios pues a pesar de ser joven el sabia como tratar a las personas como marionetas y conseguir lo que quería sin importar los obstáculos además de portar un prestigioso apellido y ser miembro de una respetada familia en la alta sociedad.

Gracias -Respondió sin interés la pelirosa-

Además Sasori te estuvo llamando hija, ¿Porque no contestabas?

Si estuve marcando a tu numero pero estaba apagado Sakura.

Si es que Salí a pasear con un amigo muy especial para ¡Mí! –Haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras pronunciadas-

-Sasori se sorprendió con esas ultimas palabras- ¿Así? Acaso algún pretendiente.

Pues fíjate que s…

¡Nada de eso! No te preocupes Sasori, Sakura no está con nadie, ¡Es mas! a ella le encantaría salir contigo mañana.

¿Que? Padre porque hablas por mí –Le pregunta la pelirosa a su padre en voz baja-

Sasori como todo un caballero me pidió permiso para llevarte mañana a un club para que disfruten sanamente como jóvenes, me imagino que tu aceptaras yo te doy permiso hija tranquila.

Pero n…

Bueno es un hecho Sasori –Expreso Jiraiya interrumpiendo a su hija-

Eso parece -Afirmo Sasori viendo a Sakura-

Permiso iré a buscar a Tsunade…parece que se perdió en la cocina buscando los aperitivos –Comento con sarcasmo-

-Maldición ahora me dejara sola con el, penso Sakura-

Cuéntame más sobre ese amigo especial, ¿Es alguien de quien me deba preocupar?-Pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo-

No es nadie de quien tu debas saber y si me disculpas estoy muy cansada subiré a mi habitación….mañana te acompañare al club tal y como dijo mi padre así que no te preocupes, solo llámame para cuadrar los detalles.

Si no quieres salir conmigo solo rechaza la oferta no quiero obligarte a nada.

No, está bien…disculpa mi mala educación pero cuando estoy cansada soy así por eso mejor me retiro que tengas buena noche.

Igualmente Muñeca –Se despido dedicándole una sonrisa seductora-

Sakura respondió ha aquella acción con una sonrisa falsa, luego su figura desapareció por las escaleras.

Vaya que si eres creída Haruno ¡Pero! no me preocupo por eso…sé que por favor de tu padre llegara el momento que seas mía, y me regocijare de tener a mi lado a una mujer tan bella e inteligente –Comento para si mismo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una copa de vino con su mano y la bebía con una gran sonrisa- Y en cuanto a ese amigo especial…me encargare personalmente de acabar con él o con cualquier otro que se entrometa en mi camino.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

**En el transcurso del portón a la puerta de su casa Sakura prende su teléfono.**

Tengo llamadas perdidas de Saso…

En ese momento entra una llamada de Ino, distraída con el móvil Sakura no se percata del auto perteneciente al invitado que la esperaba en el interior de su hogar.

**(Conversacion Telefonica)**

¿Hello, Ino? ¿Como estas?

¿Que como estoy? ¡Por fin atiendes el teléfono! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Se te olvido que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de la universidad?

Cálmate todavía tenemos el día de mañana para terminarlo además estaba ocupada con Sasuke.

¿Que? ¿Con el bombón del gimnasio? Si…verdad que tú me comentaste que saldrías con él, a ver cuéntame picarona, ¿Como les fue?

-La pelirosa se sienta en las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal de su casa-

Así es…hoy me llevo a un lugar hermoso y…–Le contó todo con lujos y detalles a su amiga-

Sakura no se había percatado de la persona que la observaba y escuchaba desde un costado de su casa detrás de un arbusto.

Ese chico me quita el sueño Ino no sé qué hacer, hoy me entere que es hijo de una de las señoras de servicio de mi casa, a mí no me importa pero ¿Te imaginas que mi padre se entere? Yo quiero que ellos vean como es el realmente que experimenten a la persona que yo conocí hoy, no quiero que lo juzguen por su condición.

¿Y que tienes pensado hacer Sakura?-Pregunto la rubia del otro lado del teléfono-

Por ahora solo somos amigos, esperare hasta conocerlo más y si resulta algo serio quiero que mis padres lo conozcan.

Ummm ya veo, ¿Y como harás cuando ellos se enteren de la situación de el?

Ya veré que se me ocurre… por ahora me despido, hablamos mañana tengo que entrar a casa llevo media hora aquí hablando contigo y ya es tarde.

Ok...hablamos mañana, Feliz noche.

Igualmente Ino, Ciao -Sakura Cuelga-

**(Fin de la conversación Telefónica)**

Sasuke ya debe de haber llegado a su casa será mejor que entre ala mía también –Pensó levantándose de la escalera-

La madre de Sakura se encontraba a punto de entrar a la mansión, ella había salido un momento en busca de otra botella de vino a su auto, cuando diviso a su hija la iba a saludar pero se escondido detrás de un arbusto casi sin pensarlo al escuchar la conversación.

No lo podía creer el hijo de la sirvienta, ¿Pero que pasaba con Sakura? porque estaba tan interesada en ese chico teniendo tan buenos pretendientes, tenía que hablar con esa niña lo antes posible.

Ya en la cocina en busca de los aperitivos, aun seguía en su mente la conversación telefónica de su hija.

¿Que pasa por que te demoras tanto amor? –Pregunto Jiraiya entrando a la cocina- Sasori y yo nos quedamos esperando los aperitivos, la nueva botella que compramos hoy, ¿Donde esta?

-Tsunade salio de sus pensamientos- Disculpa es que no encontraba la botella en el carro, toma lleva el vino yo llevare lo demás –Ni loca le comentaría lo que escucho de labios de su hija a Jiraiya primero tenía que intentar resolver esto de madre a hija o de mujer a mujer, pensó la rubia-

Llegando al living.

¿Que sucede Jiraiya donde esta Sakura? -Pregunto Tsunade-

Señora Tsunade su hija subió a la habitación por que se encontraba muy cansada –Opino el pelirrojo respondiendo a la pregunta de Tsunade-

Lo siento Sasori esa muchah..

No se preocupe la culpa es mía por estar a estas horas en su casa además ella no sabía que vendría, mañana pasare por ella y si me disculpan me retiro.

No te preocupes Sasori, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y espero disfrutes mañana con mi hija -Dijo el padre de Sakura-

Asi será…igualmente muchas gracias, hasta mañana, que disfruten el vino y los aperitivos, buenas noches –Retirándose de la mansión Haruno-

No puedo creer la insolencia de Sakura pensé que le gustaba Sasori –Comento el peliblanco mientras abría la nueva botella de vino-

Tal vez sea porque está cansada, no te preocupes, sabes cómo es su humor cuando anda en ese estado –Tomando algunos aperitivos de la bandeja-  
>Espero que sea solo eso y ¿En donde estaba metida? ¿Por que llego tan tarde?...¿Con un amigo especial? ¿Quien es ese?<p>

-Mierda ya Jiraiya sabe sobre el muchacho será mejor que lo despiste, penso Tsunade- Tal vez un compañero de Universidad que no ve desde hace tiempo, ¡Solo un amigo! me pareció escuchar por parte de ella esta mañana, porque no mejor pruebas esto esta delicioso con el vino –Haciendo referencia al pasapalo- Y luego subes a la habitación y te relajas un poco pareces cansado.

Si…necesito un baño de burbujas, te espero arriba –Dándole una nalgada y dedicándole una sonrisa picarona-

* * *

><p><strong>Habitacion de Sakura.<strong>

No puedo creer la conducta de mi padre, me quiere meter a Sasori por los ojos –Hablando para sí misma- ¿Que es lo que pretende con él?

En ese momento suena la puerta.

¿Quién es?

Abre Sakura necesito hablar contigo-comento la madre de la pelirosa desde el otro lado de la puerta-

-Sakura dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y se levanto de su cama para abrir la puerta- Dime.

-Entrando y sentándose en la cama de Sakura-

¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?

Solo estaba paseando con mi amigo y se nos fue el tiempo…es todo mama, por favor si solo vienes por eso puedes irte, quiero acostarme estoy cansada.

Escuche la conversación telefónica que tuviste con Ino y todo lo que hiciste hoy y tus sentimientos hacia ese chico … ¿El hijo de la sirvienta Sakura?

¿Como te atreves a escuchar mis conversaciones? ¿Acaso ahora me espías?

Cálmate no me hables así yo soy tu madre, ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti agradece que fui yo y no tu padre! fue una coincidencia, ¡Ahora explícamelo!

¿Que quieres que te explique? Acaso no lo escuchaste tu misma…ese chico me gusta mama y no me importa su estatus, él es todo un caballero y una excelente persona, ¡Ningún otro chico me ha tratado como el! ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Solo porque no es como Sasori un niño con cuna de oro no puedo estar con él?

¿Pretendes emparejarte con ese muchacho? ¿Que sacaras de una persona como esa?

Muchas cosas madres, como por ejemplo amor verdadero y no simple interés como la mayoría de las personas que quieren estar conmigo, además por ahora solo somos amigos.

¿Por ahora? solo porque te dijo la verdad de su situación no quiere decir que no esté interesado en tu dinero, ¿No lo has pensado?

¿El? ¡Eso jamás! Aunque solo llevo pocos días conociéndolo me arriesgare a defenderlo, ¡No quiero que te expreses así de Sasuke!

¿Sasuke? Mira como lo defiendes si solo son amigos ¿Porque reaccionas así? que la estupidez de la juventud no te nuble el juicio Sakura y será mejor que solo sea una aventura y termines con esto rápido, ¡Por favor que tu padre no se entere!

Llegara el momento en que lo conocerás y veras realmente porque me gusta tanto.

Jamás lo aceptare como mi yerno, ¡Que te quede claro!

Eso ya lo veremos –Desafiante-

¿Por dios Sakura solo osas desafiarme?

Vete madre no quiero hablar más contigo sobre esto, por favor no quiero faltarte al respeto.

Escucha mi consejo hija…-Retirándose- Que descanses.

-Sakura solo la ignoro- ¡Que dios me ayude! ¿Porque lo defiendo tanto? ¿Quedamos en que solo seriamos amigos no?

Sasuke y Sakura: ¡Está claro que los dos deseamos más que eso!

-Expresaron a través de sus pensamientos, los dos se encontraban separados físicamente pero en el plano mental seguían unidos-

El azabache se encontraba en su habitación...

Más que solo ser amigos, no puedo estrechar lazos con nadie si deseo vengar a mi padre….pero esta mujer me hace dudar con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, has hecho que mi mundo cambie Sakura Haruno –Comento para sí mismo mientras divisaba una hermosa foto de la pelirosa en su teléfono-

* * *

><p>Luego de reunirse con Ino y terminar el trabajo ya era la hora de alistarse para salir con Sasori.<p>

Bueno creo que con este vestido estaré bien –Dijo para si misma Sakura viéndose en el gran espejo de su cuarto- No es nada vulgar ni revelador justo lo que quería, entre menos el me preste atención mejor…todo sea por complacer a mi padre, me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke en este momento...quisiera verlo o hablar con él, por ahora no lo molestare a su teléfono tengo que salir de Sasori primero

–Acercándose a la ventana y divisando el automóvil del pelirrojo-

* * *

><p>Llegando al club nocturno Konoha se encontraba Sasuke, el desempeñaba el puesto de seguridad del club y en algunas ocasiones era guarda espaldas de las celebridades que tocaban en las noches.<p>

Vaya hoy habrá karaoke al público –Divisando un poster en la entrada del lugar-

Heee Sasuke ¿Como estas? ¿Cantaras esta noche para el público? –Dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la nada y abrasándolo-

Aléjate de mí, ¡Idiota!

Jajaja…¿Así me agradeces por la suplencia que te hice ayer?

-Entrando al Club-

¡Sasuke! ¿Amor como estas? ¿Ayer te extrañe tanto! -Comento una hermosa chica pelirroja-

Hola Karin, Si estaba ocupado con otras cosas y no pude asistir ¿Como te fue en la barra? ¿No tuviste problemas?

Algunos pero el idiota de Suigetsu los resolvió, cambiando de tema ¿Como te fue en la prueba de tiro?

¡Excelente!

¡Ahhh eres un suertudo! yo casi la repruebo, ¿Como haces?-Pregunto Suigetsu-

¡Eso es porque eres un idiota! ¡No sirves para ser policía! -Expreso Karin golpeando a Suigetsu en la cabeza-

¡Chicos tranquilos!

Juugo no sabía que estabas aquí.

No te preocupes Sasuke acabo de llegar, Además Suigetsu eso no es surte, se le llama entrenamiento y en el caso del Uchiha es talento.

Chicos me alagan...Ahora muevan sus traseros que tenemos que arreglar todo rápido! permiso Karin hablamos en la noche -Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a otro sitio-

Si, yo también me retiro guapo tengo que acomodar la barra.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo eran grandes compañeros de Sasuke además de compartir el mismo lugar de trabajo también estudiaban en la misma academia, allí fue donde el los conoció.

Karin era una pelirroja de cuerpo esbelto y delicado, ella transpiraba sensualidad y obviamente estaba interesada en el azabache, unos lentes adornaban su bello rostro y sus labios tentaban a la pasión de cualquier hombre, era una mujer agradable de ver.

Suigetsu era un chico de contextura atlética casi tan alto como Sasuke y facciones bastantes extrañas tomando en cuenta que su color de pelo y ojos no eran muy comunes pero aun así era un chico guapo a su forma de ser por supuesto.

Juugo era un fortachón de 1.90cm emulaba la figura de un vikingo guerrero con su gran tamaño y fuerza pero en realidad era una persona muy gentil, de cabello anaranjado y ojos de casi el mismo color.

* * *

><p>Sasori se encontraba llegando a la mansión Haruno, bajo de su auto y justo en el momento que tenía pensado llamar a Sakura por teléfono, esta salió por la puerta.<p>

Hola Sakura justo te iba a llamar, que hermoso te queda ese vestido –Tomándola de la mano y besándosela-

¿Tú crees? –Y eso que escogí el vestido más feo que tengo pero aun así parece que me veo bien…. ¿Es que no puedo parecer fea un día de mi vida?, Penso la oji jade -

Ven, sube –Abriéndole la puerta de su BMW-

Gracias Sasori.

Ya dentro del automóvil y camino al club.

¿A donde me llevaras? -Pregunta curiosa la pelirosa-

Iremos a un club nocturno llamado Konoha, sirven el mejor sushi que he probado.

¿Un club de estilo japonés?

Tiene diferentes estilos desde latino hasta asiático, ya lo veras te gustara mucho.

Si –Suena más entusiasmada Sakura pronto terminara esto, trata de disfrutar un poco, comento para si misma en aquel momento-

* * *

><p>Llegando al club, Sasori Eligió un lugar en la parte mas exclusiva de Konoha.<p>

Se acercó el mesero dispuesto a recibir la orden.

Mesero: Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿Que les apetece? –Repartiendo la carta-

Que deseas para tomar muñera tal vez un vodk..

No disculpa pero yo no tomo licor, prefiero algo natural…seleccionando la bebida de la carta.

Mesero: Ok como gusten, permiso.

Mira lo que dice el posters, hay karaoke al público, ¿Tal vez y te animes a cantar?

¿Enserio? –Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad para que el me termine odiando, después que me escuche cantar con la voz más fea y desafinada que puedo colocar morirá de vergüenza y no querrá verme nunca mas, planeo en su mente la pelirosa - ¡Por supuesto! –Dedicándole una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo-

En el club se interpretaba la música de Franco De Vita

-Al parecer no será tan mala la noche, por lo menos tienen buen karaoke, pensó Sakura mientras se deleitaba con el tema-

De repente Sakura divisa una mirada penetrante y una cabellera azabache.

¡No puede ser! ¡Es Sasuke! que hace el aquí? -Expreso atónita-


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

Sasuke se encontraba ejerciendo su labor echando un vistazo por todo el lugar y asegurándose que todo se encontrara normal, de pronto diviso una hermosa cabellera rosada, que solo podía pertenecer a alguien.

Allí se encontraba Sakura al lado de un chico que por su aspecto de seguro era un ricachón.

Fui un idiota al pensar que no tendría a alguien más, ¿Como fue que el dobe me lo oculto?

El solo me advirtió sobre el estatus de Sakura pero no comento nada de un novio.

¿Quien más podría ser ese pelirrojo? ella parece estar muy alegre y entusiasmada a su lado…¡Malditacea!

De pronto ella se levanta disimulando su sorpresa al percatarse de mi presencia y se dirige al sitio donde yo me encuentro.

No quiero verla –Pensó el Uchiha Furioso-

Sasuke se dirigió rápidamente hacia los baños del club.

¡Sasuke!… ¡Sasuke..! -Gritaba Sakura mientras trataba de alcanzar al pelinegro-

¿Que quieres? –Expreso el Onix deteniéndose en la puerta del baño y volteando de golpe-

¿Como estas? ¿Que haces aquí? –Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Sasuke- ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

¡Trabajando acaso no ves mi uniforme!

Que pasa Sasuke… ¿Por que me hablas así? –Sorprendida-

¿Tenías muchas ganas de verme? ¡Acaso me ves cara de idiota! vienes aquí con tu novio y me lo restriegas en la cara, te descubro y aun así te atreves a decirme que me ¿Extrañabas?

¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¿Que te ocurre? ¡No tienes derecho de hablarme así!

Ahhh si por supuesto se me olvidaba que solo somos amigos….disculpa por ofenderla señorita Haruno, aquí quien está fuera de lugar soy yo, permiso.

-Sakura lo empuja con fuerza al interior del baño de mujeres y lo cierra con llave-

¡Ya basta Uchiha! ¿Acaso me estas montando una escena de celos?

Hmp…no sé de qué hablas quítate tengo trabajo que hacer.

¡No! –Atrayendo a Sasuke hacia ella y besándolo-

Al comienzo Sasuke se resistió pero luego sucumbió a la pasión.

-Separándose de la pelirosa- ¿Por que me haces esto? ¿Acaso solo quieres divertirte conmigo a espaldas de el? ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chico! Estas equivocada si piensas uct…

¿¡Eres idiota!? –Interrumpiéndolo en voz alta- ¿Mi novio? ¿Acaso eso parecemos? ¡Dios me salve! el es solo un amigo.

-Sorprendido- Pero pensé..

¡Pensaste mal! Solo es un amigo muy importante de mi padre y no pude negarme a salir con el esta noche, eso es todo.

Lo siento, parecías muy feliz con el…

-Abrazándolo- No pensé que fueras tan celoso… UCHIHA

Tsk…-Sonrojado-

-Sakura lo besa de nuevo-

-Se separan- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, recuerda que soy la seguridad de este lugar y tu querido pelirrojo te debe estar esperando.

Si…espero te haya quedado clara mi situación con el, por cierto te extrañe mucho…¡Amigo!

Jahh…no creo que los amigos se traten así, ¿No?

Jajajaa…eso ya lo resolveremos en otro momento, ahora salgamos de aquí.

Pero antes -Jalando a Sakura contra el-

Se fundieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso! Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, no dirigieron más y salieron del baño como si nada.

* * *

><p>Te demoraste mucho, ¿Paso algo?-Pegunto Sasori-<p>

Nada en especial sabes que el baño de mujeres siempre está lleno –Echando un vistazo al sitio donde se encontraba Sasuke en ese instante él también la miro y ella diviso en sus ojos negros deseo y pasión eso la estremeció y la hizo voltear rápidamente la mirada a otro sitio.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Sakura.

**(Conversación telefónica -Mensaje de Texto- )**

Telefono: -Sasuke – Sé que te gusta mucho Franco De Vita, te dedicare una canción de el, espero aplaudas mi actuación.

Telefono: -Sakura- Ya veré si eres digno de mis aplausos.

**(Fin de la Conversación Telefónica -Mensaje de Texto- )**

Suigetsu vigila esta zona por mí, hare un poco de karaoke esta noche también -Dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía a la tarima del lugar-

Por supuesto, pero me das parte de las propinas que te dejen las mujeres, ¡Canalla!

Jajajaja, ¡Asi sera Suigetsu!

Ya en la tarima se encontraba Sasuke pidiendo la pista para el Karaoke.

Buenas noches mi nombre es Sasuke uchiha y quiero dedicar esta canción a una mujer especial para mi y que hoy se encuentra entre el público de Konoha,

Es un tema de Franco De Vita llamado lo que espero de ti…. –Comento por el micrófono dirigiéndose a Sakura disimuladamente-

* * *

><p>No te pido la luna ni el sol solo abrígame cuando tenga frió…<p>

Yo también necesito calor probaras al robarme un suspiro…

Y un poco de amor, lo que espero es solo un poco de amor…

Y con solo mirarte tengo, ¡Oh oh oh!

**(Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura con intensidad mientras recitaba cada palabra)**

Y solo espero que te encuentres junto a mi…

Cuando me sienta solo me bastaran tus ojos…

Lo que espero de ti…

No es tan solo una noche que calme las ganas de ti…

Solo espero de ti …

Son palabras son gestos tus manos que me hagan sentir un poco de amor…

Es lo que espero de ti…

**(Aplausos….Aplausos…Aplausos…)**

No te pido la luna ni el sol solo quédate que te necesito…

Y descubrir por un solo momento que la vida si tiene sentido…

Y un poco de amor, lo que espero es solo un poco de amor…

Y con solo mirarte tengo, ¡Oh oh oh!

Y solo espero que te encuentres junto a mi…

Cuando me sienta solo me bastaran tus ojos…

Lo que espero de ti…

No es tan solo una noche que calme las ganas de ti…

Solo espero de ti…

Son palabras son gestos tus manos que me hagan sentir….

Un poco de amor …

Es lo que espero de ti….¡Ohhhh!

¡Solo espero de ti…Ohhh!…¡Solo espero de ti!… ¡Solo espero de ti! Un poco de amor ¡Solo espero de ti!

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos y aplaudieron eufóricos por a ver escuchado tan hermosa interpretación y es que la voz de Sasuke era exquisita un placer para los oídos.<p>

Sakura estaba extasiada con la hermosa voz de Sasuke y esa canción...¡Por dios ella amaba esa letra!

Por ultimo Sasuke le dedica una hermosa sonrisa a Sakura y baja del escenario.

En ese momento se acerca Karin y lo abraza y le besa la mejilla con entusiasmo.

Estuviste maravilloso Sasuke -Expreso la pelirroja mientras guindaba del cuello del pelinegro-

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Nathaly Mena, me agrada que aprecies el fic y lo sigas leyendo, espero continúes en sintonia con mi trabajo.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

Era Sasuke después de todo, que casualidad…-Comento para si misma la pelirosa-

Aclaramos el asunto y me dirijo a la mesa de Sasori, espero que mi acción repentina en los sanitarios no haya generado consecuencias nisiquiera me fije si había alguien más en el baño cuando nos encerramos.

El me dedica una hermosa canción, su significado y letra hacen que mi corazón se estremezca.

Al terminar de cantar, todas las personas del lugar lo aplauden incluyéndome ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa voz merece un Grammy es maravillosa!

Sasuke me regala una hermosa sonrisa mientras se baja del escenario, todo es excelente hasta que…

¡Aparece esa estúpida pelirroja! ¿Por que lo toca con tanta confianza? ¡Más le vale que sea parte de su familia!

Tomo mi teléfono y le pido una explicación a Sasuke, Ya se! Ya se! Los dos no tenemos nada serio, si, si, y no somos más que amigos… ¡Al carajo con eso! Exijo una respuesta!

* * *

><p>Allí estaba yo…como el mismísimo idiota dedicándole una canción.<p>

No puedo dejar de mirarla y sentir celos al verla con ese patán y pasión por que sus ojos jades brillan con fuerza al escucharme cantar.

Todo el mundo me aplaude al terminar mi interpretación.

Me bajo del escenario, se acerca mi compañera Karin y me regala un beso en la mejilla, luego volteo a ver a mi pelirosa.

¿Es mi imaginación o esta enfadad? ¿Y ahora que hice? pensé que le había gustado mi actuación-Se pregunto un poco confundido-

Luego me dirijo a mi sitio de trabajo y en ese momento llega un mensaje a mi teléfono.

**(Conversacion Telefonica -Mensaje de Texto-)**

Veo que tu amiga te tiene mucha confianza, ¿Quien es ella?

Así que por eso estas enfadada, ¿Acaso son celos señorita Haruno?

¡Jah! ¡Eso quisieras Uchiha!

Sasuke se mantiene estático en su puesto mirando a Sakura con una gran sonrisa orgulloso de los sentimientos revelados por ella.

Esta acción solo enfurece más a la pelirosa generando que ella se inclinara levemente sobre el brazo de Sasori aparentando coquetear con él para darle celos al azabache y efectivamente a Sasuke se le borro la sonrisa de la cara inmediatamente.

Tu te quejas de mi amiga pero pareces muy entretenida con el, pensé que solo lo veías como una obligación impuesta por tu padre, ¿No fue lo que me dijiste?

¿Celos?

Tsk! La pelirroja es solo una compañera de trabajo, no puedo explicártelo ahora tengo que trabajar no puedo estar con el teléfono en la mano además tienes que prestarle más atención a tu querido acompañante que a tu móvil ¿No?

¿Una compañera? ¡Parece ser más que eso!

¿Seguirás comportándote como una niña? créeme ella no me interesa, no sigas coqueteando con el solo por eso, es peligroso.

Quien dice que es solo por eso…¿Acaso te importa que me pace algo?

Se que lo haces para enfadarme, claro que me importa…¡Tú me importas! no quiero que ese tipo se aproveche de ti solo por tu acción generada por la rabia, ¡Soy hombre yo sé de qué hablo!

Bueno tal vez solo exagere un poco, tienes razón discúlpame por comportarme como una niña… tú haces que mi juicio se nuble, no te molestare más tienes trabajo que hacer, por cierto gracias por la dedicatoria fue hermosa.

De nada preciosa, nos veremos mañana en la clase de defensa personal y aclararemos las cosas de una vez por todas, mantén alejado a ese patán de ti, Feliz noche.

Me parece excelente plan y lo mismo digo de tu querida amiga, Cuídate…igualmente Feliz noche.

**(Fin de la conversación Telefónica -Mensaje de Texto-)**

En ese momento el jefe de Sasuke se acerca a él indicándole que tiene que dirigirse a la bodega del lugar a vigilar una descarga de licores.

* * *

><p>Ummmm estoy siendo más ignorado que subtítulos en película porno, solo coqueteo conmigo por un instante y luego NEIN, nada de nada –Pensó el pelirrojo mientras saboreaba un pedazo de Sushi-<p>

¿Sakura está bueno el sushi?

¿Ah? ¡Si! por supuesto –Respondió laoji jade fingiendo interés, ella aun pensaba en aquella pelirroja, en su calentura consecuencia de los celos Sakura hubiera sido capaz de levantarse de su mesa dirigirse hacia la tarima y quitársela de encima a Sasuke de un solo jalón de cabello, por suerte mantuvo la compostura y evito tremendo papelón al mejor estilo Rosa de Guadalupe enfrente de todo el mundo-

Pareces distraída ¿Sucede algo con tu teléfono?

Disculpa Sasori son cosas de la universidad es todo.

Ahora que tocas el tema, ¿Que tal te trata la facultad de medicina?

Muy bien, pronto me graduare, llevo casi los dos años completos de residencia en el hospital, y a ti ¿Como te va?

Excelente…y el ballet ¿Como te llevas con eso?

Maravilloso, Entrenando fuerte como siempre y más aún porque los juegos universitarios están cerca.

¡Si es verdad! Yo también competiré.

¿Si? …. ¡Cierto! tu eres boxeador, Te he visto entrenar algunas veces en el domo deportivo de la Universidad.

Soy Campeón nacional en mi categoría así que no puedo perder la oportunidad de mejorar mi ranking.

No esperaba menos de ti, que tengas suerte, tal vez te vea competir dado que las disciplinas bajo techo se evaluaran el mismo día.

También te deseo suerte, estaré pendiente quiero verte competir siempre te ves muy hermosa cuando bailas –Dedicándole una sonrisa y colocando su mano encima de la de Sakura-

Ehhh –Nerviosa- Ahora cambiando de tema…Crees que pueda pedir este postre –alejando su mano de Sasori - Se ve exquisito.

¡Por su puesto! -Aseguro Sasori-

Sasori llama al mesonero y Sakura le indica el plato.

Mesero: Con mucho gusto le traigo a la señorita su orden, permiso.

Gracias -Dijo la Haruno-

Rápidamente llego su pedido y ella empieza a deleitarse con semejante exquisitez.

¿Sakura qué opinas de que los dos seamos novios?

-Casi escupiendo el helado al escuchar semejante frase- ¿Porque lo dices Sasori? –¿Que pasa con el por que me pregunta esto tan de repente?, pensó la pelirosa- ¿Acaso es una broma?

¡Para nada! No creo ser un mal candidato, soy un hombre estudiado, de buen estatus, serio y atractivo además soy gran amigo de tu padre, tu eres una mujer soltera, yo también y como te podrás a ver dado cuenta tú me gus …

-Maldición acaso se me confesara….¡Rayos que alguien detenga esto! pensó exaltada Sakura-

¡Amigo! qué casualidad encontrarte aquí -Apareciendo de la nada e interrumpiendo aquella escena-

-Sasori reacciona volteando a ver a la persona que apoyaba la mano en su hombro-

Deidara ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido-

Jajajaa, disfrutando de la juventud al lado de una hermosa chica, veo que tu haces lo mismo -Dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura-

Deidara es el mejor amigo del pelirrojo de eso no hay duda! el rubio admira a Sasori por sus grandes destrezas laborales y artísticas, físicamente era un chico apuesto, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que compaginaban ala perfección con su gran melena casi dorada, este chico parecía salido de un cuento de hadas con su cuerpo escultural y llamativo aspecto.

-Ufff salvada por la campana, pensó relajándose por un instante la oji jade-

-Menudo Deidara sí que eres inoportuno, comento para si mismo el pelirrojo-

Permiso me sentare con ustedes –Dijo Deidara mientras apartaba una silla y se sentaba en aquella mesa- A ver presentame a esta hermosura…¿Acaso es tu novia?

¡No! Solo soy su compañera, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

El gusto es mío –Dedicándole una sonrisa- Eres la hija del empresario Jiraiya ¿No es así?

¿Como lo sabes?

Me pareció haberte visto antes y recordé que fue en la empresa de tu padre, Sasori me ha llevado para aprender algunas cosas y tal…

¿Deidara crees que te puedas largar? -Expreso el pelirrojo con fastidio evidente- Estoy un poco ocupado con ella como te podrás dar cuenta.

Siempre tan odioso conmigo ¡Pero! tienes razón, acabo de recordar a la hermosa dama que me espera en mi mesa –Comento Deidara saludando a su vez a una mujer que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas generando que Sasori y Sakura también la observaran- ¡Por cierto! querido amigo tengo algo muy importante que contarte te llamo mas tarde…hasta luego –Levantándose de la silla- Permiso señorita Haruno fue un placer.

Igualmente Deidara.

-Idiota me arruinaste el momento, pensó Sasori-

Disculpa Sakura él es muy espontaneo.

No te preocupes, no eres el único con amigos así –Dijo Sakura recordando a Naruto- ¿Crees que nos podamos ir ya? recordé algo muy importante de la Universidad que tengo que terminar para mañana.

¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes déjame pedir la cuenta.

Mientras Sasori cancelaba la cuenta como todo un caballero Sakura echaba un vistazo a todo el club pero no logro divisar más al azabache.

-Tendré que esperar hasta mañana para volver a verte...Sasuke-

* * *

><p>Bueno muñeca te dejo en la puerta de tu casa, espero hayas disfrutado la velada.<p>

–Sakura se mantuvo hablando por teléfono con ino todo el recorrido ella quería evitar el tema del noviazgo como de lugar-

¡La disfrute mucho! Gracias –Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y bajándose rápidamente del automóvil-

Tsk, esta mujer sí que es resbaladiza…ya me las arreglare para hacer que nuestros encuentros terminen en algo más que esto –En ese momento sonó su teléfono, una llamada entrante-

**(Conversacion Telefonica )**

Que pasa Deidara, ¡Idiota me interrumpiste en la mejor parte de mi cita!

Tal y como lo sospeche estas interesado en esa chica ¿No? Te mostrare algo que de seguro te abrirá los ojos con respecto a la señorita Haruno.

Ve al grano, no tengo toda la noche para hablar contigo.

¿Por que me tratas así? si yo te quiero, te respeto, te admiro–Sniff, Sniff- Te aprec…-Simulando tristeza-

Colgare…-Señalo el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la linea-

¡No! ¡No! Es enserio te mandare el video a tu telefono ahora mismo.

¿Video? Espero no sea otra de tus estupideces.

Antes de vernos en el club yo estaba divirtiéndome con mi chica en una cabina del baño de mujeres, cuando escuche una discusión dentro del sanitario me asome por un costado de la puerta y divise a una linda parejita me pareció gracioso grabarlos pensé que tendrían sexo salvaje allí mismo, además recordaba esa cabellera rosa de alguna otra parte.

-Sasori ahora visualizaba aquel vídeo- Esto…¿El?

Asi es….allí está tu quería Julieta con su Romeo ¿Que te parece? Te soplaron el bistec y duro, apenas y pude aguantar las ganas de mostrártelo cuando me entere que era conocida tuya.

¡Maldito pelinegro! sabía que estaba interesado en ella, casi toda la noche se la paso mirando hacia nuestra mesa y le dedico esa canción en mi cara...el debe de ser su amigo especial...¡Eso es seguro!

Hay tienes para que no digas que soy mal amigo.

–Deidara amor que haces te estoy esperando, Se escucho al fondo de la llamada-

Aclarado el asunto ¡Te dejo! Hay alguien esperándome en mi cama -Señalo el rubio- Por cierto cuidado cuando paces por el marco de la puerta de tu casa.

¿Por que? -Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo-

Por los cachos….y que no me digan en la esquina, el venado, el venado, que eso a mí me mortifica, el venado, el venado… Jajajaaa… ¿Entendiste? venado …por la cornamenta es igual qu…

**(Fin de la Conversación Telefónica )**

¡Bastardo! –Expreso furioso Sasori mientras colgaba-

¡Esto no se queda así! mira que aguantarme las burlas de Deidara... me encargare personalmente de destruirte la vida, desearas no haberla conocido estúpido guachimán, y tu -Mirando hacia la casa de Sakura- Asegurare mi noviazgo contigo lo quieras o no, solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo al lado de tu padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ala mañana siguiente.<strong>

Sasuke se encontraba saliendo de clases.

¡Oye temeeeee! -Abrazando a Sasuke-

¿Que quieres Dobe? aléjate -Jalándolo por la oreja-

¡No quiero! ¿Porque no me das un poco de amor? ¡Mal amigo! Solo venía a mostrarte esto –Expreso separándose del pelinegro-

¿Que es eso? –Intrigado-

-Naruto ahora se encontraba abriendo aquel objeto-

¡Ya lo veras!

Ohh es un póster sobre los juegos Universitarios de este año -Comento el Uchiha-

¡Si! Nuestra Academia también participara, competiremos en Karate y Judo, ¿No teme?

Ese será tu caso, yo competiré en Karate, Judo y Boxeo.

¡Genial! Podre competir contra ti de nuevo, ¡Este año si te ganare! ¡Deberás!-Comento eufórico el rubio-

Jajajaja… ¡Ni rezándole a tus ancestros podrás estar a mi nivel! –Dijo Sasuke Golpeando a Naruto levemente en la frente con el dedo-


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

**Llagada la tarde.**

Sasuke se encontraba en el Dojo de karate dictando su clase...

El dolor muscular post entrenamiento generado por una actividad física elevada a su condición no es debido al ácido láctico si no a la ruptura microscópica de las miofibrillas del musculo, por lo tanto se tiene que esperar de 48 a 72 horas que el segmento anatómico descanse y se regenere ayudado por otro proceso fisiológico para poder volver a trabajar el musculo entrenado o adolorido, es importante evitar la ejecución de técnicas explosivas en el transcurso de ese tiempo o eso nos puede conllevar a un desgarro o daño muscular grave-Explico Sasuke a sus alumnos que se encontraban sentados en Seiza mientras él se movía de un lado a otro justo al frente de todos-

Los estiramientos intensos también generan rupturas de miofibrillas por lo tanto no los ejecutaremos al comienzo de la clase solo al finalizar para evitar desgarres o lesiones como comente anteriormente, para comenzar haremos un calentamiento suave, luego un estiramiento corto al cual añadiremos isometría en los músculos a utilizar y movimientos naturales o propios, de este modo –Señalo el azabache ejecutando el movimiento-

El estiramiento especifico y de alto impacto que llevaremos a cabo al final de la clase tiene como objetivo que ustedes ganen la elasticidad necesaria para ejecutar las técnicas de miembro inferior con mayor efectividad y control, eso no quiere decir que las patadas altas sean las mejores al contrario personalmente pienso que las patadas bajas son más efectivas en caso de defensa personal o una pelea callejera pero como también los instruyo en un Karate de competición es importan….

¡Por dios teme! ¡Ya basta! vas a matar a los alumnos de aburrimiento-Opino Naruto mientras se levantaba del Seiza colocándose al lado del pelinegro- ¿Quien quiere hacer combate?

¡YOOOOO! –Gritaron eufóricos los practicantes allí presentes mientras subían sus manos-

Bien, ¡A si se habla guerreros! –Expreso emocionado el imperativo y rubio chico-

¿Déjame recordar porque estás aquí? tengo que tener una excusa para no partear el culo y sacarte de mi clase de nuevo! acaso no ves que les doy una base científica que explica el orden de las técnicas a ejecutar durante mi entrenamiento –Dijo el oji negro a su amigo mientras lo miraba con severidad-

Tranquilízate recuerda que no tengo más nada que hacer y Hinata está ocupada en un congreso por lo tanto vine a fastidiarte un poco, vamos teme ponle un poco de acción a la cosa déjame dar la clase hoy.

-Los alumnos se estaban alistando-

¿Y a ustedes quien les dijo que podían levantarse de sus puestos y colocarse los protectores?-Pregunto el azabache a sus aprendices-

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar al Onix.

Pero Sensei Uchiha el Sensei Uzumaki nos dio permiso –Opino un cinta verde-

El no es su maestro, ¡Su Sensei soy yo! –Afirmo el azabache mientras miraba rápidamente Naruto-

Vamos relájese un poco –Dijo el karateca allí presente mientras le tocaba el hombro al azabache-

¿Ah? ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? –Respondió el Uchiha exaltado por tal comentario-

¡No! ¡No! Disculpe Sensei no fue mi intención.

Tsk, ya no hay respeto en este mundo –Dijo Sasuke para si mismo mientras pensaba que hacer-… –Suspiro- Si es lo que quiere vayan y partasen la cara pero después no vengan llorando a mis faldas recuerden que mañana es el chequeo para los juegos universitarios –Comento el pelinegro en voz alta-

¡SI! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Gritaron todos los karatecas emocionados-

No se preocupe Sensei mañana no faltaremos al chequeo sin importar nuestras condiciones físicas –Aseguro sonriente aquel alumno-

Así es teme ahora siéntate y observa cómo se da una clase de Karate! deberás! –Dijo entusiasmado el rubio empujando al azabache hacia el piso-

Hmp-Sasuke se relajó por un momento después de toda tenía mucho en que pensar mañana tendría que chequearse para las tres disciplinas que el escogió y aunque no estaba asustado no podía negar su mínimo nerviosismo por el asunto.

* * *

><p>En este caso es un planteamiento motor de clase voluntario inconsciente<br>Generado por un estímulo externo…-Explicaba el exponente-

Sakura se encontraba en medio de un congreso de Neuroanatomia (Intervención quirúrgica y rehabilitación de pacientes Neurológicos) junto a sus amigas desde muy temprano, ella estaba fascinada con el asunto hubo muchos ponentes de renombre por lo tanto presto mucho atención para aprender lo máximo que pudiera de esas mentes tan brillantes.

Ella recordó nuevamente a un pelinegro que se negaba a abandonar sus pensamientos.

¿Sera que le escribo un mensaje? –Pensó la oji jade mientras tomaba su teléfono-

¡No puede ser! –Exclamo para si misma- No tengo batería y no puedo dejar la sala solo para poner a cargar este carrancho me perdería de muchas cosas además no le escribiré de otro teléfono sería demasiado rebuscado pareceré impaciente por saber de él, ¿Donde quedaría mi dignidad? –Penso- Mejor espero hasta la clase de defensa personal para hablar con el.

Oye Sakura, ¿Trajiste el trabajo de la tesis que estuvimos terminando ayer? recuerda que tenemos que mostrárselo a la profesora para aclarar dudas –Pregunto Ino quien se encontraba junto a su amiga-

Si –Afirmo saliendo de sus pensamientos- No te preocupes.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso al comando.<strong>

¡Jah! acaso no se los dije bastardos, ¡Se lo merecen! –Comento el pelinegro arrogante al ver a sus alumnos salir de aquella clase prácticamente arrastrándose después de que cada uno de ellos recibió una paliza por combatir tan salvajemente contra Naruto -

Ufff vaya que lo disfrute –Opino el rubio mientras secaba su sudor con un paño- Enseñar es fantástico pero mejor te lo dejo a ti es mucha responsabilidad! –Comento acercándose a su amigo-

Habla por ti rubio idiota, más de la mitad no volverían si en todos los entrenamientos pasara esto, espero hayan aprendido de su error y aprecien mi manera de enseñar –Afirmo el azabache cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

Si, si maestro Yoda como usted diga –Dijo Naruto palmeando en el hombro a Sasuke y pasando por un lado de el- Ahora revisare mi teléfono –Expreso el oji azul mientras se dirigía hacia su maletín- ¡YEAH! Hinata acaba de salir del congreso eso quiere decir que ya puedo pasar a verla a su casa.

Entonces vamos a las duchas rápido idiota –Propuso el azabache tomando a Naruto por el cuello del karategui y llevándoselo arrastra- Tengo que ir a mi clase de defensa personal – Sakura no me ha escrito que extraño estará enojada conmigo? Pensó el azabache al revisar su móvil camino a los vestidores-

* * *

><p><strong>Llegando al gimnasio Sasuke diviso una hermosa cabellera rosa.<strong>

¿Sakura? ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? Aún falta media hora para la clase, como estas? ven subamos al salón –Señalo el pelinegro-

Hola pensé que llegarías más tarde –Dijo Sakura mientras le seguía el paso a Sasuke- Decidí venir apenas estuviera lista tenia cosas de que pensar antes de hablar contigo quería un tiempo a solas, disculpa no quise incomodar.

No está bien creo que me leíste la mente yo también me vine apenas pude quería estar un tiempo a solas también y así pensar mejor lo que te pienso decir –Comento el azabache mientras pasaban al salón- Siéntate.

Los dos tomaron asiento en el piso con las piernas cruzadas uno enfrente del otro.

Sasuke lamento lo de anoche no sé porque actué así, no fue correcto solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y el ambiente –Expreso apenada-

No te disculpes, tranquila yo tampoco actué incorrectamente, fui un tonto también me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo no me escribiste al teléfono en todo el día –Cambiando de tema-

Para nada! Solo me quede sin batería –Revelo la pelirosa regalándole una sonrisa al azabache-

Ummm ya veo-Reflexiono-

¿Tus sentimientos? –Dijo la oji jade al recordar y analizar mejor las palabras del azabache- ¿Que sientes por mi Sasuke? Necesito saberlo.

Es difícil de explicar –Señalo Sasuke mientras rascaba su cabeza- No soy bueno para expresar estas cosas y no quiero decirte que te amo porque para amar a una persona se necesita tiempo, recuerdos y experiencias muchas más de las que ya hemos compartido y aun así la palabra amor no se puede utilizar a la ligera….

Porque se desgasta y pierde su valor –Comentaron los dos al mismo instante-

Lo se Sasuke y me alegra saber que eres lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo, ¿Solo nos gustamos querrás decir? –  
>Comento la oji jade tomando las mano de el- Pero yo siento más que eso… es una conexión tan armónica son tantas cosas en común que me asusta.<p>

Lo sé a mí también me asusta porque me estoy abriendo a ti como no lo he hecho con nadie más, con tampoco tiempo de conocerte deseo tanto estar en tu compañía, escucharte, mirarte, ser espectador de tus pequeños gestos y acciones –Contesto mientras correspondía a las carisias de Sakura-… pero no puedo prometerte lealtad…-Aseguro separando sus manos de la pelirosa-

¿Por qué? –Pregunto curiosa y preocupada la chica-

Aunque nazca entre nosotros un sentimiento…ehhh…bueno –Se interrumpio asi mismo bajando la vista y pasando la mano por su cabello- Es complicado no sé si es correcto que te lo diga.

Vamos confía en mi, por favor -Le recalco la oji jade mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y lo acariciaba de forma sutil-

-Suspiro- Cuando era pequeño mi padre murió.

Lo siento –Comento Sakura con tristeza-

Si ya lo supere un poco no te preocupes, ¿Te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con nosotros no? bueno el gran problema es que mi padre fue asesinado –Aseguro el azabache-

¿Asesinado? –Pregunto atonita la pelirosa-

Mi padre era un policía de alto rango, uno de los mejores de eso no cabe duda! al poco tiempo de su muerte me entere por boca de su mejor amigo que había evidencia que señalaba un asesinato, que su muerte fue causada por fuego amigo ósea por un compañero que se encontraba a sus espaldas y le disparo deliberadamente durante un operativo, no cabe duda de la verdad pero todo el mundo excepto Kakashi trataba de esconder la realidad de lo sucedido, para mí él era un súper héroe pero para otros mi padre era un villano…para los criminales para ser más específico y en este caso para uno muy importante y de cuello blanco.

Vaya-Comento sorprendida Sakura-

Kakashi fue compañero de oficio de mi padre y gran amigo de la familia Uchiha hoy en día solo el sigue con la investigación, sobrevivió solo porque es un magnate millonario por lo tanto puede viajar a diferentes partes y estar resguardado en diferentes sitios,si no fuera por eso de seguro ya lo hubieran matado, por ahora él no puede acercarse a mi tan fácilmente sería demasiado peligroso solo me comunico con él por teléfono y las pruebas que corroboraban aquel hecho desaparecieron rotundamente de seguro por manos del mismo tipo que ejecuto el asesinato…por eso prometí ante la tumba de mi padre que sería policía uno tan bueno y valeroso como él y vengaría su muerte.

Sabía que sería difícil y a eso se le sumo el quiebre financiero de mi familia de pronto mi padre tenía un montón de deudas de las que mi madre no estaba enterada, Kakashi nos ayudó un poco pero por respeto mi madre no dejo que el interviniera más, vendió lo que pudo, el automóvil y la moto de mi padre, todas sus joyas y artículos de valor…siempre fuimos una familia normal pero por lo menos gozábamos de un mejor estatus que ahora, solo quedamos con la casa que mi padre Fugaku compro con tanto esfuerzo y en cuanto al resto de la familia Uchiha, mi madre solo trata de evitar el tema, no quiere que me sumerja en algo tan oscuro tiene miedo que me ocurra algo y termine igual que mi padre, mi hermano Itachi quien es mayor que yo opto por un trabajo en el extranjero apenas se graduó de la academia y actualmente tiene una familia de la cual preocuparse por lo tanto no quiere inmiscuirse en la venganza, mis tios y primos reconocidos oficiales solo me aconsejan olvidar el asunto, pero ni mi condición económica ni lo que diga mi familia o la gente, sin importar cuanto los ame o aprecie, me hará dudar de mi decisión–Sentencio el Uchiha mirando con intensidad ala pelirosa-

Ya veo porque están importante para ti decirme esto –Respondio la pelirosa asimilando lo dicho momento antes por Sasuke-

¿Te diste cuenta no? –Pregunto el azabache-

Si, aun si me amas nisiquiera yo podría hacerte cambiar de decisión, aprecio tu sinceridad y claro que me preocupa un poco no lo puedo negar no quiero que te suceda nada malo pero eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti Sasuke –Aseguro acercándose al rostro de el y mirándolo fijamente-

¿Aun si te abandono por la venganza? –Pregunto el Onix reafirmando la realidad-

Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que te pueda tener, quiero arriesgarme, deseo apostar por ti–Dijo Sakura segura de si misma-

Y estas consiente que el único enemigo de nuestros sentimientos no será solo mis ambiciones si no tambien…

Mi familia, lo sé, eso también lo tengo claro –Afirmo la oji jade mientras bajaba la mirada-

Pero si tu estas dispuesta a luchar por mi yo también lo hare por ti, mi hermosa luna –Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y alejaba la mirada de la pelirosa del suelo-

Me alegra escucharlo –Sonriendo-

Pero como solo de palabras no se puede vivir tendré que demostrártelo con hechos –Comento Sasuke-

Ya lo veremos espero no me desilusiones.

Yo también espero lo mismo de mi, abecés soy un patán a la 4ta potencia y…

No solo un patán también eres un odioso, egocéntrico, arrogante, tonto…-Interrumpió ella recalcando aquellos aspectos que definían al uchiha-

Oye auch eso duele, pero es cierto no lo puedo negar.

Ese es solo tu exterior, tu armadura, preferiste tener alas personas alejadas de ti durante mucho tiempo no tener lazos con nadie mas solo para asegurarte de cumplir con tus metas pero yo sé que en tu corazón –Señalo la oji jade mientras posaba su mano en el pecho del azabache- hay un fuego hermoso y abrazador, un alma que no he visto en nadie más.

Yo también quiero ser testigo de tu luz Sakura hacerte parte de mi, también quiero apostar por ti -Dijo el azabache mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sakura en busca de un beso-

Los dos se besaron tan apasionada y profundamente como aquella vez que lo hicieron en el Yate bajo las estrellas, era innegable que los dos se necesitaban el uno al otro, deseaban inconscientemente reafirmar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, sentirse amados y tocarse entre sí.

Se separaron al necesitar del tan preciado oxígeno, al normalizar su respiración Sasuke comento divertido: ¿Entonces? Aclaradas las cosas, ¿Será mi novia señorita Haruno? –Pregunto el azabache alejándose un poco de ella y ofreciéndole una mano abierta haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

¡Novios seremos señorito Uchiha! –Afirmo ella colocando su mano encima de la ofrecida y estrechándola-

Jajajajajaja–Rieron mutuamente-

Luego todo quedo en silencio y no resistieron cerrar su trato nuevamente con un apasionado beso.

Por cierto acabo de recordar, ¿Ahora me dices luna? ¿Donde quedo cerezo y rosadita? –Comento divertida la pelirosa al separarse de Sasuke-

Jajajaja, ¿Te explicare pero no te burles deacuerdo?

Te lo prometo –Aseguro Sakura levantando su mano derecha-

Veraz en las noches de soledad cuando estoy un poco nostálgico subo al techo de mi casa y miro a la luna, siempre tan hermosa y elegante con el poder de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura…

Para mi este astro es la representación de mi otra mitad, ella es tan inalcanzable como mis expectativas, como esa mujer que deseaba tener a mi lado, con quien me sentirá complementado y satisfecho, alguien con quien podría ser yo mismo y expresarme de lleno sin caretas o mentiras que apostara por mi sin importar mis ambiciones….

Si...no creía poder alcanzarla...Pero todo cambio cuando te conocí mejor...

Ahora te tengo aquí entre mis brazos –Aseguro el Uchiha mientras la abrazaba- Tu eres esa luna que tanto anhele Sakura.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

Hola mama –Dijo un pequeño pelinegro que acababa de entrar por el umbral de aquella hermosa casa tan acogedora de pertenencia Uchiha, ordenada, limpia y llena de retratos que señalaban la larga carrera como oficial de policía del mayor de los uchiha y padre de los dos pequeños, fotos del matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto, no podría faltar por supuesto los amigos y sus hermanos Kagami y Madara en aquellos momentos impresos en papel, era una sala grande sin lujos muy exagerados solo lo necesario para disfrutar de un momento entre familia mirando la televisión o compartiendo una plática, había una gran abertura con forma de arco que señalaba la entrada a la cocina y las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, aquella casa gozaba también de un garaje muy grande el cual daba la oportunidad de concebir un espacio ideal para la práctica del Arte marcial que el padre le enseñaba a sus hijos y por ultimo un jardín delantero del cual se encargaba personalmente Mikoto.

Hola mi amor, como te fue en el colegio? –Comento la pelinegra a su hijo al verlo entrar y dirigirse hacia ella, el muro que separaba la sala de la cocina tenía una gran abertura que permitía una vista completa de cualquier espacio de la cocina se podía divisar a la sala y viceversa-

Muy bien mama, hoy la clase estuvo genial dibujamos mucho, mira yo dibuje este dinosaurio- Expreso el Uchiha menor mostrándole una imagen creada por el que asemejaba a un pequeño dinosaurio verde nada intimidante para ser una bestia prehistórica, al contrario era bastante tierno-

Te quedo hermoso amor, lo guindare aquí en la nevera para que tu padre lo vea –Ella tomo el dibujo en sus manos lo miro por un momento detallando la obra de arte hecha por su hijo y con orgullo lo coloco en aquel gran electrodoméstico-

Hola pequeño, como te fue hoy? –Dice el hermano mayor bajando de su cuarto y acercándose a Sasuke-

No me molestes tonto –Espeto el pequeño ónix haciendo un puchero al ver las intenciones de su hermano, quien se había tomado el día por que la profesora a cargo de su clase iba a faltar por razones personales, el aprovecho y paso un buen rato con su primo Shisui quien también estudiaba en el mismo salón que él, jugaron toda la mañana, molestaron a Mikoto para que les preparara algo rico tal vez una torta o unos tequeños muy grandes, si! esa había sido una mañana grandiosa estaban tan agotados de tanta actividad que llegado el medio día luego de almorzar a eso de la 1:00 pm cayeron dormidos en pleno patio, descansaron hasta el atardecer y cuando itachi despertó mágicamente se encontraba en su cama y su primo había desaparecido, obviamente de seguro su padre lo había venido a buscar-

No empiecen por favor, Sasuke ve a bañarte tu padre llegara pronto y tienen que estar listos para su clase de Karate –Señalo Mikoto a sus hijos mientras terminaba de arreglar algo en la cocina-

Si madre –Respondieron los dos con una gran sonrisa al recordar que su padre llegaría pronto-

Yo primero –Expreso el menor de los hermanos mientras apartaba hacia un lado a itachi impaciente por llegar primero a la bañera y colocar a sus patos a flotar-

Tonto hermano menor –Opino el azabache de ojeras pronunciadas dándole un pequeño golpecito con el dedo en la frente a su Ototo- Te bañaras conmigo, eres muy pequeño aun para hacerlo solo, tengo que cuidar de ti, así que espérame.

Cállate –Resoplo apenado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas el pequeño chico- Soy casi un hombre, ya tengo ….7 años –Aseguro mientras contaba con los dedos de sus manos para recordar exactamente cuántos años tenía-

* * *

><p>Fugaku me asustaste, no hagas eso por favor – Mikoto hacía referencia a la acción que su esposo acostumbraba hacer, llegar y quedarse mirándola en silencio como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo al mejor estilo Stalker, solo cuando ella se daba cuenta de su presencia el dejaba eso de lado y se iba-<p>

Lo siento no lo puedo evitar –Dijo El pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante serio y tan característico en sus hijos, si ese era el principal gen heredado por ellos de su padre, aunque Sasuke es parecido físicamente a Mikoto en carácter era idéntico a su padre y eso que solo tenía 7 años , su hijo itachi sin lugar a dudas es más parecido a su padre fenotipicamente hablando pero con un carácter más amable-

Amor como te fue hoy ? –Pregunto ella al ver que él se acercaba-

Muy bien –Respondió el Tomándola levemente por la cintura y besándola, luego la atrajo más hacia el al percatarse que sus hijos no estaban cerca- Resolviendo algunos asuntos complicados en los cuales esta untado Madara, pero tranquila no es nada de qué preocuparte.

Quieres que te sirva algo de comer? –Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de él tratando de alejarlo un poco o no resistiría la tentación de besarlo una vez más, aquel hombre, aun después de tantos años juntos, podría hacer que su corazón latiera muy rápido con tan solo una pequeña acción, cuanto lo amaba y estos pequeños momentos que le regalaba la vida junto a él y su familia eran preciosos, debido al oficio de su esposo ella temía algún dia perderlo era una realidad palpitante después de todo era un policía, oraba cada vez que el salía hacia un operativo importante para que volviera sano y salvo, ella siempre le recordaba que tenía una familia que lo esperaba en casa que no hiciera cosas descabelladas que evitara el peligro lo más que pudiera, pero eso era casi imposible pues Fugaku era un hombre de sangre caliente a quien le encantaba arriesgarse por una buena recompensa y finalizar con éxito sus tan planeados operativos sin importar lo peligrosos que fueran-

No gracias, ya comí algo en el comando, me alistare para la clase de los chicos –Comento besando por última vez a Mikoto y alejándose de ella- Por cierto dónde están? –Mirando de un lado a otro sospechando pues no era normal tanta tranquilidad-  
>Se supone que se están bañando –Repondio la pelinegra un poco sonrojada aun por la ultima acción de su esposo-<p>

Apenas bajen diles que vayan al Dojo -Dijo mientras salía de la cocina camino al garaje-

**Momentos después**…

Hola Papa! – Expreso el pequeño Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras admiraba a su padre ya uniformado con el karategui al igual que el- Ya comenzara la clase? mi madre nos dijo que viniéramos.

Si, hoy te enseñare una nueva técnica, así que vayan a sus puestos –Comento Fugaku con semblante serio, sin nisiquiera preguntarle a ninguno de sus dos hijos que tal había sido su dia, el Uchiha mayor podría ser bastante seco con respecto a sus hijos le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, eso no quería decir que fuese un mal padre al contrario, solo que transmitía sus sentimientos cuando era el momento indicado-

Hai! –Afirmaron los dos pequeños en el idioma natal del Karate, el estilo que ellos practicaban no provenía de la isla grande de Japón si no de la pequeña llamada Okinawa donde se originó traído de china el más severo y eficaz Karate-Do-

Durante la practica Fugaku le enseño una nueva proyección a Sasuke llamada Ippon Seoi Nage.

Vamos! Yo sé que puedes hacerlo! –Dijo itachi animando a Sasuke quien llevaba bastante rato tratando de ejecutar la técnica, El menor de los Uchiha se colocaba justo debajo de la cadera de su hermano para proyectarlo como lo indicaba la técnica pero cuando levantaba el peso de itachi él se desplomaba-

Sniff sniff …No puedo, no me sale…lo siento  
>papa –Explico un poco lloroso-<p>

Hmp –Respondió Fugaku tan expresivo como siempre-

Los otros barridos y proyecciones que me has enseñado las puedo ejecutar….esta es la única que no puedo terminar por… -Comentaba Sasuke hasta que su padre lo interrumpió-

El peso no importa, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu hermano y tu, el problema es que te falta más fuerza en las piernas, cuando tengas tiempo quiero que vengas y trabajes con el saco que está en el suelo vestido con un karategui, pesa casi lo mismo que tu hermano, aun eres débil para ejecutar esta proyección, solo vuelvan a formar! término la clase, hagan meditación y saluden cuando salgan del Dojo –Sentencio Fugaku mientras se retiraba-

Sasuke solo bajo su mirada al ver pasar al Uchiha cerca, a ver decepcionado así a su padre era algo que no podía permitirse.

* * *

><p>Sasuke aún está en el dojo entrenando la técnica que le enseñaste hoy – Comento la madre al ver salir a Fugaku del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca-<p>

Que? todavía sigue allí? –Pregunto sorprendido, ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que la clase termino, rápidamente dejo a un lado lo que hacía y bajo al garaje-

La clase ya termino –Dijo el uchiha al ver a su hijo entrenar con el saco que él le ofreció horas antes-

Papa ya puedo hacer la técnica, quieres verla? –Comento el pequeño, Sasuke se encontraba exhausto, totalmente sudado y con la respiración muy acelerada, Fugaku lo detallo más detenidamente y se fijó que los dedos de su pequeño hijo sangraban debido a la gruesa tela del Karategui que llevaba puesto el saco, esto generaba que al rose del agarre la delicada piel de su hijo se despellejara, generando dolor, ardor y sangrado.

Cuantas veces has levantado el saco? –Pregunto curioso-

100 veces… -Señalo-

-Qué? 100 veces? El apenas podía hacer 20 con gran dificultad, eso explica porque sus manos han terminado así, pensó Fugaku con asombro-

Ummmm… a ver muéstramela –Dijo, el quería ver el fruto del esfuerzo, aunque a Sasuke le faltaría mucho más que eso para alcanzar una mejor técnica de ejecución el no dejaría de lado el gran trabajo que su hijo hizo solo para demostrarle que si podía, en el momento que Sasuke ejecuto la técnica levanto aquel saco y con una mueca de dolor debido al rose de la tela en los dedos ya mal trechos y el peso que amenazaba con derrumbarlo, lo paso por encima de su cadera y con un rápido movimiento hacia delante el objeto paso por la espalda del pequeño niño- Lo proyecto!

Tal y como esperaba de mi hijo-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le colocaba su mano en la cabeza en una leve caricia de recompensa –No te rindes hasta alcanzar tú meta eh? Eres todo un Uchiha, pensó- Vamos es tarde tienes que ir a la cama ya.

Si –El pequeño azabache se encontraba orgulloso de a ver logrado esa hazaña frente a su padre, la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, ese *Tal y como esperaba de mi hijo* era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar por parte de su padre.

Otra cosa -Dijo Fugaku agachándose a la altura del pequeño chico- Quiero te inscribas junto a tu hermano en el complejo deportivo que está cerca de aquí, actualmente no los puedo entrenar todos los días debido a mi trabajo, por eso quiero que entrenen en ese lugar y conozcan nuevas artes marciales, sin olvidar su base que es el Karate por supuesto, eso los ayudara a crecer y les dará algo que yo no puedo darles ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo, ya descubrirás que es, ok?

Si! papa –Afirmo con felicidad, su padre ahora confiaba lo suficientemente en el como para decirle tal cosa-

Su padre se levantó lo miro de nuevo y se fue camino a las escaleras.

Sasuke subió a su habitación luego de pasar nuevamente por la ducha, ahora que su cuerpo se había enfriado podría sentir de lleno el dolor y ardor en sus dedos por el excesivo numero de veces que ejecuto aquella técnica.

Por dios! que te paso en las manos? -Pregunto preocupada la madre-

No es nada, fue entrenando –Ocultando las heridas-

Vamos a mi cuarto te curare ya!

No mama déjame –Pero le fue inútil negarse, su madre curo y vendo cada dedo afectado y luego lo beso con cariño en la mejilla mientras comentaba – Cuando vuelvas a entrenar tan fuerte asegúrate de protegerte bien los dedos -

Jum yo se cuidarme solo –Balbuceo con un puchero el pequeño-

Si como usted diga señor –Comento divertida Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su hijo con cariño, en ese momento entro a la habitación Fugaku y se percató de la escena-

Papa ya me voy a dormir, bendición –Comento el pequeño mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la habitación al percatase que su padre ya quería descansar –

Donde está tu hermano?

Ummm ya está dormido.

Bueno será mejor que no lo molestes….Así que por esta noche dormirás conmigo –Comento el serio Uchiha-

Siiii! –Respondió emocionado! Para él era casi impensable algo como eso, su padre era muy estricto con esas cosas pero al parecer hoy podría dormir junto a el-

Mikoto sonrió por lo bajo al percibir la amabilidad y recompensa por parte de su marido hacia su hijo.

...zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ya en la cama Fugaku pensó que su hijo descansaba profundamente, entonces lo acerco un poco a el y lo abrazo con mucho cariño diciendo – Estoy orgullosos de ti, te amo –Un comentario que Sasuke escucho perfectamente pues solo se hacia el dormido y respondió-….

* * *

><p>También te amo papa -Sasuke se despertó lentamente de aquel hermoso sueño que le recordaba la infancia vivida al lado de su padre….felicidad el la tenia sin saberlo, tuvo que perderla para conocer el valor de ella, mientras abría sus negros ojos y se percataba de su alrededor noto una leve gota de llanto rodando por su mejilla…su corazón estrujado y esos recuerdos que no desaparecían.<p>

El pelinegro paso las manos por su rostro tratando de olvidar aquella melancolía, en el acto de roce la rebelde lagrima que se había fugado de sus hermosos ojos desapareció, luego volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado dispuesto a ver a la nada pero sin querer se percató del reloj.

Rayos me quede dormido! –Comento el azabache levantándose de golpe y recordando sus obligaciones, la noche anterior Sasuke la había pasado de maravilla, luego de aclarar las cosas con su ahora novia Sakura Haruno, disfrutaron de la clase de defensa personal y al terminar la pelirosa le ofreció llevarlo a un lugar especial, al cual el no pudo negarse en asistir…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

Sasuke recordó mientras iba camino a la ducha aquel sueño que disfruto más como un espectador que como protagonista, había sido extraño, todo se detalló en su mente de forma tan específica, hasta aquellos momentos que el no pudo apreciar físicamente se hicieron presentes, también recordó gracias a un pulsante dolor en la cabeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior- Ahhh mierda me duele mucho –Dijo el pelinegro tocándose la bóveda craneal en su parte lateral un poco más arriba de la oreja-

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Me encantan tus clases de defensa personal siempre disfruto mucho contigo y las chicas –Expreso la pelirosa al salir de las duchas luego de la práctica, Sasuke la esperaba afuera de los vestidores ya bañado y perfumado- Ummm hueles divino –Expreso ella mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y aspiraba su olor con profundidad-

Me alegra que hayas disfrutado –Dijo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- Mi olor? bueno en realidad no utilizo más que un perfume barato, actualmente no tengo los recursos económicos para comprar una Hugo Boss para desgracia de tu olfato.

Jajaja…tal y como eres me encanta –Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba-

Tu fragancia me enloquece -Opino el azabache disfrutando de aquel delicado, femenino y característico olor de ella mientras acercaba su cara al cuello de la chica haciendo que su respiración cayera de lleno en la piel sensible de Sakura- Te lo había dicho antes?

No –Contesto la oji jade mientras admiraba los hermosos ojos del Onix con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas- De las cosas que uno se entera hablando, cierto?

Jajajaja…Cierto, cambiando de tema, aun es temprano quieres ir algún lado? –Pregunto el separándose de Sakura mirando su reloj y esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirosa-

Ummmm –Luego de pensarlo un poco se le vino una excelente idea a la mente- Si! ya que fuistes valiente y expresaste tus sentimientos, te regalare algo para compensar tu esfuerzo campeón.

Que será? –Expreso curiosos-

Primero tenemos que ir al lugar, Yo te llevare, no te preocupes guapo.

No lo sé Sakura, no me gusta que seas tú quien maneja la situación y depender de ti –Para Sasuke era más natural que fuera el chico quien se encargaba de este tipo de cosas pero como él era un pela papas y no tenía carro realmente se podría negar?-

Jum, además de odioso me saliste machista Uchiha? –Pregunto ella, quien entendió la indirecta e incomodidad de Sasuke, eso lo tendría que dejar de lado de una vez por todas si quería que su relación con ella funcionase-

Nada de eso, lo dije sin pensar, disculpa –Corrigió el azabache al percatarse de la estupidez que dijo, él tenía que estar consciente y aceptar que esta relación no funcionaría normalmente como otras debido a las diferencias de clases – Deacuerdo, como usted diga señorita soy todo suyo vamos a donde usted quiera.

Así me gusta! –Dijo feliz la pelirosa, quien se encamino junto a su novio al estacionamiento, llego a su vehículo y lo abordo-

Sasuke no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar en vehículos tan caros, solo conocía otro BMW y era el de Naruto quien debes en cuando lo invitaba a algún lugar o salían de viaje a seminarios o competencia de Karate en su carro, de resto abordar un auto así era casi imposible para él.

Espero no te sientas incomodo –Dijo Sakura al percatarse de la actitud de su novio-

No para nada tranquila solo admiraba la calidad del auto, además si pienso estar a tu lado me tengo que acostumbrar no?

Asi es, estoy feliz de que lo entiendas, eso ayudara a llevar mejor las cosas –Opino ella con una sonrisa-

Ya en la autopista…

Exactamente a dónde vamos? –Pregunto curiosos el pelinegro-

Asustado? –Respondió ella mientras desviaba su mirada del camino hacia el rostro del azabache-

Sí, tengo miedo que pretendas llevarme a un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, te aproveche de la situación y me violes –Dijo el Onix con un falso semblante de terror-

Jajajaja, eso quisieras tonto! Tranquilo por ahora no abusare de ti, ponte el cinturón iré más rápido.

No creo que sea correcto a la velocidad que vamos está bien, tu noooo –Se le corto el comentario de la impresión al acto que su novia había hecho, ella acelero casi a 100km-

Minutos mas tarde…

Por dios manejas como una psicópata mujer –Dijo el mientras ella bajaba la velocidad haciendo evidente que por fin habían llegado a su destino, sanos y salvos gracias a dios-

Gracias me alagas con tu comentario –Expreso ella orgullosa de si misma-

Tal vez en tu otra vida fuiste taxista note lo habían dicho? –Pregunto el azabache mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón-

Siempre me lo dicen –Respondió ella llegando a la casilla de seguridad que se encontraba en la entrada de aquel desconocido sitio-

Buenas noches señorita Haruno como esta, esta noche viene con un invitado? –Pregunto el portero amablemente-

Si, es mi novio -Shannaroooo! así es! mio y de nadie mas, pensó- Solo venimos al teatro, no hay problema verdad?

Para usted señorita ninguno, siga adelante espero disfrute la noche.

Gracias.

Llegando al estacionamiento aparcaron, Sakura bajo de su vehículo y busco en el maletero una pequeña mochila luego se dirigieron a hacia el interior de aquel club.

Bueno ya que estamos aquí te explicare que es este lugar –Dijo la pelirosa al azabache- Estas son instalaciones deportivas, es un club de ejecutivos donde se imparten clases privadas de diferentes disciplinas como Tennis, Natación, Ajedrez, Béisbol, Golf –Comento mientras caminaban por esas lujosas instalaciones-

Wow es grandioso –Dijo Sasuke admirando todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus ojos-

Si, pero ahora a lo que vamos, te traje aquí para ir al teatro.

Al teatro? -Pregunto confundido-

Si, es este –Señalo ella al llegar a un pequeño domo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de aquel club- Ven entremos, vamos a sentarnos en el escenario.

No hay problema en estar aquí solos?

Para nada mi padre tiene acciones mayoritarias de esto, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras no dañe nada por supuesto.

Vaya! –Expreso sorprendido al admirar detenidamente aquel hermosos lugar-

Se trataba de una pequeña sala teatral con no mas de 100 puestos 10 por fila, hermosas vidriera que adornaban las paredes, el techo en forma ovalada con inmensas y llamativas lámparas, y al final del salón estaba el escenario, compuesto por grandes cortinas vinotintos recogidas y acompañadas por un fino piano y algunos instrumentos musicales.

Ya arriba del escenario nuestros protagonistas tomaron asiento.

Se que es extraño que te traiga aquí así que te lo explicare -Dijo la pelirosa-

Ok soy todo oídos -Respondió el azabache-

Veras toda mi vida he practicado ballet y otros tipos de danzas, aunque es una disciplina muy difícil me encanta, cuando tengo problemas y quiero despejar mi mente o cuando estoy un poco melancólica y sentimental, vengo a este lugar.

Este fue el primer escenario donde me presente eso fue hace mucho años, por eso me trae recuerdos y paz, tu relato de la luna me recordó aquello que yo también anhele en este lugar…esa fue una de las razones de porque te traje aquí.

Gracias Sakura no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me muestres este lugar –Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, feliz de que ella fuera capaz de abrirse a el así y tener otra visión de la vida ser tan apasionada con lo que practica, dejarle ver ese espacio personal- La arquitectura es realmente hermosa –Expreso detallando nuevamente todo el lugar- Bueno no es que yo sepa mucho de esas cosas…

Esta bien no que tienes porque ser un experto, con que valores y respetes lo que es importante para mi me conformo, me alegra que hayas reaccionado así otro chico sencillamente se burlaría de mi o me describiría como una loca por traerlo a este sitio y explicarle mis razones, creo que por eso no había traído a nadie mas excepto tu y no me equivoque pues tu eres especial.

Te entiendo perfectamente pues yo también tengo un lugar donde despejo mi mente y vivo mi pasión por lo que practico, pronto te lo enseñare -El sonrió y se acerco a ella dándole un pequeño beso-

Estaré fascinada de asistir espero sea pronto, quiero verte en acción lo cual me lleva a mi otra razón de haberte traído aquí –Dijo ella sacando unas pequeñas cornetas del bolso- Quiero dedicarte una coreografía que elabore hace tiempo, tú me dedicaste tu fantasía yo te mostrare la mía también.

Elabore cada paso en base a esta canción -Señalo mostrandole su teléfono- La conoces? Pienso que es perfecta pues define lo que quiero expresar, quiero que tu la presencies, pues tu eres a quien tanto anhele en soledad en este lugar.

Claro que la conozco! estaré complacido de verte bailar Sakura y sera un placer para mi representar ese papel.

Bueno entonces ya dejare la chachara a un lado me iré a alistar para comenzar.

A dónde vas?

Al baño, voy a cambiarme, ya vengo...

Sakura volvió un poco más cómoda con su hermoso leotardo y zapatillas de ballet.

Vaya! Fiu Fiu! pero que guapas te ves con ese traje, acaso quieres que muera de un infarto?

Jajajaja calla pervertido solo enfócate en ver el baile y no mi trasero, ok?

Como usted diga! sera difícil no hacerlo pero respetare tu actuación.

Espero te guste y sepas apreciar mi esfuerzo.

Asi sera preciosa.

Sakura se colocó en medio de aquel escenario mientras Sasuke se alejaba un poco para verla mejor, el conecto el teléfono a las pequeñas cornetas que la pelirosa le había dado anteriormente, al sonar la melodía ella se colocó en la posición conocida como Quartrieme Position de brazos y pies.

My Dear de L'arc-en-ciel, empezó a sonar y ella comenzó con su baile.

Saa aiwo sagashite mitegoran...

Fukai mori no mukoueto...

(Real love, my dear, is not for sale.)

Zutto mewo korashitemo bokuwa...

Mitsukerarena katta kedo...

(Real love, my dear, is hard to find.)

Kiite sekaichuuga ayamachini kegarete itemo...

Kimie tsunaida tewa itsumademo hanasanaikara...

Soredakewa shinjiteiiyo...

En ese momento ella mantuvo la pausa con las Pirouettes, una vuelta seguida de la otra y así hasta que la voz del cantante se hizo presente nuevamente.

Yatto tewo nobashite tsukanda...

Ureshikute dakishimeta...

(Real faith, my dear, is far too fake.)

Sorewa totemo hakanakute...

Suguni karete kusattayo...

(Real faith, my dear, is just a dream.)

Itsuka sekaichuuga yorokobito meguri aukoro...

Kimito deaetetara togirenai kanashimi nante...

Keshite misena kattanoni...

Where can it be… Where can it be…in my heart...!

Ahora ella le regalaba a Sasuke un hermoso y perfecto Split leap...

Kiite sekaichuuga ayamachini kegarete itemo...

Kimie tsunaida tewa itsumademo hanasanaikara...

Tatoe kono omoisae… usoni omowaretemo...

Kimieno kagayakiwa itsumademo furisosoideru...

Soredakewa shinjiteiiyo...

Sakura termino aquella melodía en una dramática suave y Hermosa pose.

Sasuke estaba asombrado esta mujer era increíble, dios mio que otras sorpresas le podría dar ella, estaba atónito que clase movimientos, poseía una fuerza y elasticidad envidiable por cualquier artista marcial.

Ella salio de su trance, normalizo un poco su respiración y le pregunto -Te gusto?

Que si me gusto ? por favor…

Ella bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada de si misma pensó que no le había gustado, pero no fue así!

Me encanto! No tengo palabras para expresar tanta belleza, arte! que mas puede ser!

Ella subió la mirada y sonrió emocionada su cara reflejaba felicidad por haber escuchado esas palabras de alguien quien poco a poco se volvía importante para ella.

No solo el baile el significado de la letra me encanto…

Amor real, mi querida, no está en venta… Expreso el en tono elevado mientras se acercaba a Sakura...

No importa cuan fatigados estén mis ojos, nunca podré encontrarlo pero...Respondió ella de igual manera...

Amor real, mi querida, es difícil de encontrar...Dijo Sasuke nuevamente con su hermosa voz...

Escucha, aun si el mundo entero es corrompido por el pecado...Continuo ella cantando...

Nunca dejare ir la mano que te sostiene...Respondió el...

Eso es todo lo que necesitas para tener Fe...Finalizo ella con la hermosa voz que ahora la definía como una excelente cantante ademas de maravillosa bailarina.

Sasuke por fin llego al sitio donde ella se encontraba y la abrazo.

Estando tan cerca del pelinegro Sakura comento– No sabia que conocieras de memoria la letra en español.

Por supuesto mi damisela es una regla, no se puede escuchar algo sin saber su significado no? ademas gracias a eso pude apreciar mejor aquellos sentimientos que me expresaste…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente al no poder vencer la tensión que se manifestaba entre ellos, juntaron sus cuerpos aún más, si eso podría ser físicamente posible, el deslizo sus grandes y poderosas manos por la espalda de ella hasta su cintura atraiéndola hacia el, apretándola con fuerza pero siendo delicado con la dama, ella disfrutaba de ser tocada sin tapujos, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y luego enterró sus manos en el negro y liso cabello del azabache, en ese momento de locura y pasión hubo un sonido que los interrumpió…

Separándose un poco del cuerpo del oji negro y sorprendida, ella pregunto- ¿Acaso ese fue tu estomago?

No …-Aseguro el, apenado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese momento hubo otro fuerte sonido igual al anterior pero ahora proveniente de Sakura- Creo que fue el tuyo.

Bueno tal vez sea el de ambos –Opino divertida ante la situación, se trataba de sus estómagos quienes exigían atención! -Sera mejor que dejemos esto para otro momento y atendamos a nuestro apetito.

Está bien que nos vayamos tan rápido? No quiero ser descortés contigo.

No te preocupes amor, no es ninguna molestia…¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde podamos ir a comer? –Comento Sakura alejándose de Sasuke y recogiendo sus cosas-

A decir verdad acabo de recordar un lugar donde venden comida chatarra exquisita, no es mi costumbre alimentarme así pero hoy hare la excepción, no sé si te agrade...el lugar no es muy exclusivo que digamos.

¡Es perfecto! No me preocupa el lugar mientras sea rica la comida, además no estoy en dieta ni soy aficionada a aguantar hambre solo por cuidar mi figura, si eso responde alguna otra inquietud de tu parte, hago el suficiente ejercicio como para mantenerme en la línea sin importar de que me alimente.

Entonces ¡Chévere cambur! ¿Nos vamos? –Expreso feliz el azabache-

Si, espérame afuera iré a cambiarme, toma las llaves del auto ahora tu manejaras.

¿No hay problema con eso?

No vale para nada, así llegaremos más rápido tú conoces el camino mejor que yo, ¿No?

Ummm, está bien si confías en mi tratare de no decepcionarte y llevarte con vida hasta nuestro destino.

Sakura fue al baño y se arregló debidamente, no pudo evitar retocarse el maquillaje y dedicarse un tiempo, aunque fuera una salida casual igualmente seguiría siendo al lado de aquel guapo hombre, ella no podía quedar en menos tenía que saber representarlo bien, ahora como su novia legal no podría dejar de lado ese privilegio.

¿Pero que tanto hace Sakura? ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoraran tanto en el baño? –Se pregunto el azabache mientras esperaba a la pelirosa, en ese momento ella salio del teatro-

Ya estoy lista, disculpa la espera, ¿Me demore mucho?

¡Para nada! –Dijo sarcástico-

Ve el lado positivo, ya estoy aquí lista y arreglada para ti, así que ¡vámonos! -Los dos se dirigieron al automóvil y abordaron el vehículo-

¿Sabes cómo manejarlo no? disculpa se me olvido preguntártelo cuando te di las llaves.

Si, el dobe de Naruto me dejo conducir el suyo algunas veces, debe ser igual ademas es automático no es tan complicado –Dijo el azabache mientras trataba de recordar como era aquel asunto de manejar un auto como ese-

Pero antes de arrancar conectare mi teléfono al audio, nada mejor que buena música a todo volumen mientras se va por la carretera –Dijo ella colocando el respectivo aparato en función- ¿Que quieres escuchar? Tengo Franco de vita, Paramore, Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Siam Shade, Asian Kung Fu Genration, Last alliance , Nico touches the walls, Phil Collins, Mana, Mago de oz, todos los álbumes de L'Arc~en~Ciel …

Ummm es difícil decidir, todas las opciones son geniales, pero optare por White Feathers, la de El castillo en el cielo de Hayao Miyazaki, ¿La conoces?

¡Claro! Es una de mis preferidas de L'Arc~en~Ciel, ya la pongo –Hizo referencia la chica mientras la buscaba, al encontrarla la coloco a todo volumen – ¿Conoces las obras del maestro Hayao?

¡Por supuesto! Sería un pecado no verlas.

¡Que fino! También podre hablar de eso contigo, con nadie más he podido tocar ese tema ya que poca gente en este país las conoce, pero por ahora concentrémonos en llegar rápido tengo mucha hambre –Dijo sakura tocándose el estómago con una mueca de fastidio-

Jajajaja…¡OK!

Mientras nuestros protagonistas salían del estacionamiento y tomaban la carretera disfrutaban a su vez de la hermosa melodía escogida por el pelinegro.

Minutos después, ya en la carretera…

¿Y como se llama ese lugar que tienes en mente ?

Se llama la calle del hambre, venden de todo tipo de comida rápida -Respondió el azabache mientras manejaba con cautela-

Ummm no la conozco.

tranquila es normal que no la conozcas las personas de tu clase no acostumbran a ir, ya casi llegamos -Señalo el Uchiha-

¿Quieres que coloque otra canción? ya termino la anterior -Comento la pelirosa para cambiar de tema, en ese momento ella no quería hablar de nada que se refiriera a sus diferencias económicas-

Es tu turno de escoger -Señalo el pelinegro-

Mago de Oz...Tal vez ¿Molinos de viento?

Excelente elección, ¡Colócala! -Contesto Sasuke, Ella la busco en el aparato y luego de encontrarla dio PLAY-

Ahora los dos cantaban en coro con las ventanas del vehículo abiertas en medio de aquella autopista…

Si acaso tú no ves más allá de tu nariz…

No oyes a una flor reír….

Si no puedes hablar, sin tener que oír tu voz…

Utilizando el corazón…..

Amigo Sancho, escúchame…

No todo tiene aquí un porqué,

Un camino lo hacen los pies….

Hay un mundo por descubrir…

Y una vida que arrancar …

De brazos del guión final…

A veces siento al despertar…

Que el sueño es la realidad….

Bebe, danza, sueña, siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti,

Vive, escucha y habla usando para ello el corazón….

Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor….

Grita con el alma, grita tan alto…

Que de tu vida tú seas amigo el único actor…

Chan chan..Chan chan….-Dijeron los dos siguiendo la pista de la canción animados y entre risas-

Nuestra pareja por fin llego a su destino, aparcaron el auto y se encaminaron en busca de su comida…

¿Que prefieres? Ya que no eres de las chicas que mantiene la línea, ummm..te ofreceré pizza, pepito o tal vez un patacón, ¿No se dime tu?

Ummmm quiero una hamburguesa, pero no cualquier hamburguesa llévame donde vendan las mejores del lugar.

Ok preciosa, como usted diga.

Aquellos dos jóvenes se aventuraron al interior de aquella calle repleta de Food Cars de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, eran puestos ambulantes adornados donde la gente compartía mientras se alimentaba, acompañados a su vez por música de diferentes géneros y una alegría que era palpable en el aire, se definía como un ambiente acogedor y agradable.

¿No te sientes incomodad? –Pregunto el azabache deteniéndose enfrente de un puesto de comida rápida y mirándola fijamente-

¡Para nada! Me gusta, es un ambiente diferente y agradable, ¿Ya encontraste el lugar?

El sonrió agradecido de que ella estuviera cómoda en aquel lugar –Si es este, aquí venden las mejores hamburguesas que he probado, ¡Las mejores de la ciudad créeme!

Entonces confiare en ti, vamos a ver los combos, no aguanto más –Dijo ella tocándose el estómago nuevamente-

Si, vamos.

Los dos se acercaron y leyeron la carta escrita en un gran pendón que guindaba del Food Cars.

Yo opto por el combo 4 –Expreso la oji jade sin pena ni pudor-

A ver, malteada de chocolate, ración de papas fritas, y una hamburguesa grande con todo -Leyó en voz alta el azabache- A mi también me gusta, ¡compremos ese!

-Sakura ahora jurungaba dentro de su cartera para sacar el dinero y pagar-

¿Que haces?

Solo busco dinero para cancelar..

Nada de eso, yo pago esta comida.

Pero sasuke…

¡Ah! Podre ser un pobretón pero soy un caballero, además tu facilitaste el transporte es justo que yo pague la comida, ¿Así quedamos a mano no?

Esta bien –Se conformó ella devolviendo su monedero al interior de su costosa cartera- Si es lo que quieres por esta vez no me negare, estoy demasiado débil como para discutir.

Espérame en esa mesa, hare el pedido, lo pagare y te lo llevare.

¡Si señor! –Dijo ella con saludo militar y volteo en dirección a la mesa-

Bien hagamos el pedido –Comento para si mismo, el azabache se acercó a la zona de atención al público y ordeno los combos, luego se encamino a cancelar- ¿Cuanto es? –Le pregunto al cajero-

1600bsf –Respondió el individuo-

¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Acaso serviste las malteadas en el zapato de buda? y ¿Sembraste las papas en el jardín del edén? –¿Como haría el para pagar esa suma?-

-Tranquilízate Sasuke, solo piensa, tienes tres tarjetas de débito y los ahorros del cochinito, pensó el Onix-

¿Disculpe? No es mi culpa que pretenda comer tanto siendo tan pobre, ¿Va a cancelar o no? –Pregunto el cajero enojado-

Olvídalo, toma aquí tienes, cóbrate 500bsf de esta tarjeta, 600bsf con esta otra y el resto te lo cancelo en efectivo.

Pobretón –Murmuro el empleado-

¿Que dijiste? –Pregunto furiosos el azabache-

Nada, marque la clave de las tarjetas.

-A los pocos segundos luego de que se hizo efectivo el punto- ¡Tome su factura y lárguese!

Te salvas porque estoy con mi novia, o si no ¡Los golpeo y demando! ¡Por ladrones! Tsk, 1600 bolívares –Opino el pelinegro tomando la factura y pasando por su pedido, camino a la mesa con las dos bandejas -Mierda me quede sin un centavo, tendré que romper nuevamente la alcancía de mi cuarto para sobrevivir esta semana y será mejor que me olvide del desayuno diario en la academia, puro pan y agua con azúcar mas ¡Nahh!-

**Llegando a la mesa…**

Hola señorita aquí está su pedido –Colocando las dos bandejas en la mesa-

¿Hubo algún problema? Te vi discutir con el cajero.

Para nada, solo me pregunto que tipo de salsa quería para llevar, yo le dije que ninguna pero el seguía insistiendo, ¿Puedes creer la ética de esta gente? no se cansan de ofrecer cosas jamas –Mintió el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento, ni de vaina le diría que todo fue por que no tenia efectivo suficiente a mano para cancelar la comida- Ahora comamos antes de que se enfrié la hamburguesa.

**Momentos después….**

¿Y que tal? –Pregunto el Uchiha a Sakura luego de que los dos terminaran su comida-

Excelente, ¡Es la mejor que me he comido! quede satisfecha.

¿Enserio?

No miento es verdad, créeme….vendré aquí cada vez que pueda, todo estuvo finísimo.

Me alegra escucharlo –Parece ser que a ver pagado tan caro valió la pena por lo menos le gusto, pensó–

-En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sasuke-

Disculpa –Sacando el móvil y mirando la pantalla-


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

Se trataba de dos mensajes, uno de su progenitora, quien le avisaba que no llegaría a casa esta noche porque se quedaría donde su amiga ayudándola en algunos preparativos de un cumpleaños, el imagino que se refería a las decoraciones, su madre sabia de esas cosas.

El segundo mensaje era Naruto describiéndole el horario de Judo y Boxeo, las dos actividades chocaban, lo cual indicaba que el chequeo tenía que llevarse a cabo a la misma hora, él tenía que elegir alguna de las dos, era entre debutar en boxeo para pelear con los mejores del ranking o competir con Judo, lo cual era un tiro al piso dado a la experiencia que el tenia en esa disciplina.

Llego a la conclusión de que lo decidiría mañana, en ese momento era de mala educación ponerse a conversar por texto con su amigo, coloco el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo y suspiro.

¿Pasa algo Sasuke? –Pregunto curiosa al percatarse de la expresión hecha por su novio-

No, era mi madre avisándome que no estará en casa.

¿Y acaso te da miedo dormir solo? ¿Por eso estas preocupado? –Comento en tono divertido-

Hmp.

Jajajaja, es una broma amor no te enojes.

No es por eso, es que mañana tengo que asistir al chequeo de los juegos Universitarios y no podre participar en las tres disciplinas que quería, solo en dos.

¿Enserio? ¿Tú también participaras?

¿Cómo que también? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yo competiré, recuerda que soy la capitana del equipo de danza de mi Universidad, el cupo es casi seguro pero igualmente tengo que ir, necesito ver a mis nuevas contrincantes y reafirmar mi participación.

¡Es cierto! No lo pensé tu también eres un atleta de alto rendimiento.

Tranquilo yo tampoco me percate de eso, ¿Cuéntame en que competirás?

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron un tiempo más en aquel lugar, discutieron de sus planes para la competencia y experiencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos mas tardes.<strong>

Será mejor que nos vayamos–Comento el pelinegro viendo su reloj-

Tienes razón –Sakura tomo sus cosas y junto al pelinegro se dirigió a su auto-

-Dentro del vehículo- Te llevare hasta tu casa –Señalo-

No Sakura, déjame donde pueda agarrar un autobús, no tienes porque tomarte esa molestia.

Eres muy chocante con eso, ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu novia te deje en la puerta de tu casa?

Si lo dices así suena más feo aun –Expreso fastidiado-

Tonto machista, no tienes remedio –Sakura no hizo caso de aquellos comentarios, no dejaría que su novio estuviera a esas horas de la noche solo por las calles de aquella ciudad conocida principalmente por sus altos índices delictivos, ella debía de cuidar de el así como el cuidaba de ella-

En contra de su voluntad -Sasuke el macho pecho peludo- Fue llevado a su hogar.

Bueno aquí te dejo señorito se porta bien y acuéstese temprano –Opino la pelirosa para fastidiarlo-

Si, Si, síguete burlando, pronto me vengare.

-A ella le fascinaba vacilarlo era como un hobby, en ese momento tuvo una idea -Oye ahora que estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no me invitas a tu casa?

¿No es un poco tarde? No quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

No hay problema, yo les aviso con este aparato llamado teléfono –Mostrando el artefacto- Además ¿La noche es joven no? Por favor –colocando su mejor cara de suplica para que el azabache no se negara-

Hmp, está bien pero ya deja de mirarme así –Dijo resignado el pelinegro-

Los dos bajaran del automóvil y se dirigieran a la casa.

Que hermosa, es muy acogedora –Expreso ella al entrar por la puerta principal-

Tal vez no sea gran cosa al lado de tu mansión pero realmente la aprecio, aquí he pasado casi toda mi vida, cada espacio está lleno de recuerdos.

Tu casa no tiene nada que envidiarle ala mía –Ella admiraba cada centímetro de aquel hogar- ¿Tu cuarto donde esta?

Esta arriba, ¿Quieres jugo de naranja? –Pregunto el azabache un poco encorvado y con la cabeza metida en la nevera en busca de aquella bebida-

Si -afirmo, luego de esperar por Sasuke los dos subieron a su habitación-

¿Sabias que vendría hoy? -Pregunto en tono sarcástico al entrar ala fortaleza del Uchiha menor- Esta todo muy pulcro.

Trato de ordenar mi cuarto cuando puedo, por suerte hace poco lo hice así que tranquila aun no entraras a Narnia u otra dimensión por mi habitación.

Sakura rió por aquel comentario y detallo aquella alcoba, detuvo su vista curiosa en una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros, DVD y otras cosas personales de el Onix.

¿Puedo? –Le pregunto a su novio haciendo referencia hacia aquel espacio-

Claro, échale un vistazo tal vez te guste algún libro, te advierto no tengo gustos muy refinados.

Ya veremos -La pelirosa empezó a revisar la primera hilera de libros-

En esa sección solo hay libros de artes marciales y entrenamiento, los de abajo son variados –Señalo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella-

No importa, ¿Tu lees kendall's y kapandji? tienes casi todos los tomos -Pregunto la oji jade fascinada-

Por supuesto es básico para entender y planear un entrenamiento efectivo, ademas el movimiento, la anatomía y fisiología humana es perfección, somos toda un maquina, me los regalaron hace mucho tiempo de otra forma no podría tenerlos pues son libros muy costosos.

Me encantan, Veamos que tienes aquí -Dijo eufórica, casi como una pequeña niña en una tienda de dulces-

El filosofo y el lobo, Mundos inexplorados -Leía en voz alta mientras pasaba de un libro a otro- ¡Espera! ¿Tu leíste corazón en llamas? No pensé que fueras tan romántico.

Solo por su temática Vikinga y Sajona nada mas, aunque la autora es algo cursi no pude dejar de leerlo.

A mi también me gusta esa temática de la vieja Europa dejando de lado lo muy subestimadas y humilladas que eran las mujeres es un mundo tan interesante como el Japón antiguo, Seguiré explorando tus pertenecías, tal vez encuentre 50 sombras de grey, Jajajajaaa.

¡Ándale síguete burlando! que haya leído ese libro para mujeres no quiere decir nada -Opino el azabache con un puchero-

La mayoría de los seres humano, son como las hojas que caen de los árboles, que vuelan y revolotean por el aire, vacilan y por lo último se precipitan al suelo. Otros, por el contrario, casi son como estrellas: siguen un camino fijo, ningún viento les alcanza, pues llevan en su interior su ley y su meta. ¿Esta frase de donde la sacaste? me parece haberla leído en alguna parte -Pregunto la pelirosa al ver un pequeño separador de paginas hecho a mano que caía de la biblioteca-

De este libro -Mostrando el objeto-

¡Claro!, también lo leí hace muchos años.

Emocionados por descubrir que compartían mas de un gusto por un escritor o alguna serie, entre chistes y burlas parecían dos adolescentes en aquel momento, se preguntaran ¿Como carajos puede ser posible? es algo que no se espera de dos chicos adultos que se encuentran solos en una habitación.

Pero es que nuestra pareja no es como ninguna otra, parece ser que por ahora sus personalidades solo expresan querer saber y explorar primero el alma del otro antes que su cuerpo, no se confundan pues no solo de pan vive el hombre, el deseo crece en ellos cada vez mas, están cerca de ser uno en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura diviso entre muchos libros un álbum de fotos y casi como acto reflejo lo tomo y abrió.

¡Que mono! -Expreso encantada al ver las fotos del pequeño Uchiha-

Sasuke se alerto y salto encima de ella para quitárselo, eran fotos muy personales.

Sakura ¡Dame eso! -dijo el como una orden, no aceptaría que ella lo viera en aquellas circunstancias, seria muy vergonzoso-

No, déjame ver, que bello estas disfrazado de dinosaurio verde, como tu peluche -Estaba que vomitaba arco iris con lo que mis ojos veían, era una versión tan tierna de este hombre que siempre trata de caracterizarse con su ceño fruncido y mal genio, esto no me lo podía perder por nada, tengo que ver mas-

¡Dámelo! -Exclamo-

¡No! -Ella paso la pagina y diviso una nueva foto- Ahora estas disfrazado de arquero junto... ¿tu hermano mayor? se parece mucho a ti -Diviso entonces otra foto- Esta es buena, te está bañando tu madre, ¡Que tierno!

Tsk –Sasuke volteo a Sakura y le quito bruscamente de la mano aquel álbum ella no podía ya aguantar las carcajadas de risa-

Me las pagaras –Expreso el pelinegro tomándola por la cintura, tirándola en su cama y posándose encima-

¿Si? y ¿Que me vas hacer? -Desafiante la chica-

Te hare llorar, ¡De la risa! –El pelinegro comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago a su novia-

Jajajajaja, Sasuke, ¡NO! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! -Casi gritando ella suplicaba clemencia-

Jajajaja, Te lo advertí mi amor, te dije que dejaras de burlarte de mi pero no quisiste, este es un justo castigo.

El pelinegro continuo hasta que no pudo mas.

Por dios me duele todo de tanto reír, ¡Eres un tonto!

Los dos rieron nuevamente y Haruno no pudo evitar la tentación de besarle, tenerle allí tan cerca encima de ella, justo en su cama era un regalo, no podía desperdiciarlo.

Sakura sentía el peso de ese fuerte cuerpo que la arropaba, Sasuke no se negó al contacto todo lo contrario parecía necesitado de aquella acción, ella delineaba con sus manos los músculos de el, su espalda, sus brazos, su estrecha cintura, ella se descubrió tocándolo sin restricciones, quería sentirlo, deseaba palparlo.

Cuando el empezó a besar su cuello ella aprovecho el poco espacio entre ellos y acaricio ese bien formado abdomen, por dios desde que lo vio en traje de baño en aquella isla ella fantaseaba con poder tocar ese cuerpo, suspiraba al contacto de el, tocaba, masajeaba, apretaba, rasguñaba, ya no estaba en sus cabales, ella ya no actuaba como una dama si no como una mujer que desea a un hombre, ¡Si! lo deseaba -Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar- resonó en su mente.

Ahora ella sintió de lleno la fuerza de Sasuke y la dureza que provenía de la entrepierna de el, parecía pulsarla, ella sabia de que se trataba, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del pelinegro casi la quemaba, el estaba encendido, ella callo en cuenta a donde la llevaría aquella situación y si seguía provocándolo de esa forma esto terminaría en SEXO.

Con solo pensarlo se paralizo y sus nervios se pusieron de punta, ella lo deseaba pero no estaba preparada, aun no, ella era virgen -Un pequeño gran detalle-

En su inexperiencia Sakura lo provoco casi sin percatarse, el en ningún momento la había tocado donde no debía pero el solo hecho de que ella lo tratara con tanto cariño no solo había encendido la llama en ella, ¿Que haría para poder negarse ahora?

Entonces lo recordó y el miedo mas profundo la invadió, ella estaba sola con Sasuke en aquella casa, si el quería hacerla suya con o sin su autorización, para el azabache no seria ningún problema, tal vez lo mucho que ella creía conocer de este hombre fuera poco, ¿Que haría si el resultaba ser como otros que perdían la cabeza solo por poseer a una mujer?

* * *

><p>Allí estaba yo disfrutando de las caricias y la pasión de aquella mujer, cada suspiro hacia eco en mi interior, su delicado cuerpo empujando el mio evidenciaba la debilidad que reafirmaba mi fuerza y dominio, cuando rasguñaba mi espalda sentía correr por mi el deseo, su boca, la forma de besarme, la manera en que me estaba tocando parecía invitarme a poseerla, sentí la presión característica del despertar en mi pelvis -Una erección- mis sentidos se nublaban al igual que mi juicio, aunque nunca antes había poseído a una mujer, mi anatomía paresia saber perfectamente que hacer, pensé que debía parar pero ya mi cuerpo no me respondía me traicionaba solo acataba ordenes de aquella fémina que soportaba y manipulaba mi cuerpo.<p>

Ella se detuvo y lo persibi, lo sentí, el nerviosismo y el pánico proveniente de ella, quien de la lujuria pasa al miedo...


End file.
